Total Drama World's Revenge
by Silver Writer 0927
Summary: Now a series of one-shots between the couples of this story, and more on how the future goes for the 24 contestants... proposals... marriages... children...future jobs... etc. Leave your requests in the reviews!
1. Episode 1: Meet the Competition

**Episode 1: Meet The Competition**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Total Drama. I also don't owe the song at the end of the chapter.**

**Notes**

***To Jason's creator, you didn't add shoes, so I had to add them in. Are you okay with the shoes I gave for him?**

* * *

There was a resort camp. Standing on the clean docks were two teenagers.

"Hello, my name is Frank Milton, and this here is my girlfriend, Harper Holly Higgins," The boy said.

"Hello. As you can see, Chris and Chef have been fired and Frank's father, Mr. Milton, has given the producers 56 million dollars to allow us to host the show," the girl said.

"We have invited 24 teenagers, two to represent their home country. They will be battling it out for 50 million dollars! That's the highest amount Total Drama Seasons has ever given to the winner!" Frank exclaimed.

"Hey, Frank! Here comes the first contestant!" Harper exclaimed.

"Actually, the first two contestants," Frank said, as a boat with the flag of the United States pulled up.

A girl and a boy stood on the boat. It seemed that they were arguing with each other.

"You're going down Everrose!" the boy spat. He had short black hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wore a Hunter's outfit, consisting of a green jacket, brown pants, and buckled brown boots. He had a bow and arrow with him, and had extras with him. He had a peach skin tone.

"Actually, it will be you that will be going down, Vellark," the girl spat, narrowing her brown eyes at the boy. Her brown hair was tied up into a ponytail, and she wore a emerald coloured dress, with laces that stretched whenever she used her bow and arrow. She wore brown buckled boots, and she too, carried a bow and arrow. She had a peach skin tone.

"Peter, Katherine, welcome to Total Drama World's Revenge!" Harper exclaimed as the two teenagers got off the boat.

"Thanks. Make sure I don't get put on that idiot Vellark's team!" Katherine said, glaring at Peter.

"And make sure that I'm not on Everrose's team!" Peter yelled.

The two then got into a brawl with each other.

Frank stopped their fight.

"Calm down you two! Wait until the rest of the contestants arrive!" Frank shouted, angrily.

"Fine," Katherine and Peter growled.

"Here comes the next boat! Oh. These two are representing Denmark," Harper said, as the boat stopped, and a boy and a girl got out.

The boy had a light brown skin tone. His almond shaped dark purple eyes looked onwards to the resort, as he wore a black hoodie with the Monster logo on it, black jeans with a chain near the pocket. The shoes he wore were black, with a green Monster Logo on both shoes.* His shaggy, black hair went up to his ear.

The girl, however, had a very tan skin tone. She had light blue eyes that were almond shaped. Her hair was worn down, and it was blonde and straight, reaching right below her chest. She wore a tan tee shirt, skinny jeans, a red scarf, and brown boots.

"Jason, Camille, welcome to Total Drama World's Revenge," Frank said to the two Danish contestants.

"Thank you. We are glad to be here," Jason said.

He and Camille walked over to Katherine and Peter and set down their luggage.

"I'm Jason Williams, and this is Camille Zios. We're representing Denmark," Jason said, shaking hands with Peter and Katherine.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Katherine Everrose, and that boy is Peter Vellark," Katherine said, saying Peter's name with a dark tone.

"Hey, why'd you say his name like that?" Jason asked.

"We're rivals," Peter said.

"Oh," Jason replied.

"Here comes the next boat! This boat has the flag from Spain!" Frank said, as the boat stopped, and a boy and a girl got out.

The girl had a very tanned skin tone. Her round brown eyes sparkled as her wavy, somewhat layered black hair that was in a braid kept her hair out of her face. She wore a white tank top, a blue jean jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots, a red bandana on her head, and a silver necklace with a red bull's head charm on it.

Meanwhile, the boy looked exactly like Alejandro, but without the goatee. His dark brown eyes smirked as he wore the clothing and shoes that looked like Alejandro's, except for the fact that his shirt was green, and his pants were a darker shade, and his sandals were a lighter shade then Alejandro's.

"Alex, Alicia, welcome," Frank said.

"Thanks, Frank," Alicia replied.

"I'm here to win it for my cousin!" Alex exclaimed.

"COUSIN?!" everyone shouted, including Frank and Harper.

"Yup. Alejandro is my cousin," Alex said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Peter: "Wow. I was not expecting this."**

***static***

**Katherine: "Me too."**

***static***

**Alicia: "Me three."**

***static***

**Camille: "Me fourth."**

***static***

**Jason: "Me fifth."**

***static***

**Harper: "Wow. This is going to bring ratings up. Big time."**

***static***

**Frank: "Definitely."**

***static* **

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, let's meet our next representatives," Frank said, snapping out of his little shock.

A boat with the Australian flag on it was shown. As it slowed to a stop at the dock, another boy and girl came out of it.

The boy was a male version of Jasmine. (TDPI). He had the same dark skin and same clothing as the Australian survivor. He smiled as he got off the boat.

Meanwhile, the girl had small, narrow bright green eyes, long hair in a silky braid that goes to her hips, fiery red with orange and yellow at tips, and the clothing she was wearing were a pine green shirt that goes to her belly, depicting a black paw print, grey jeans, and black combat boots. She had a tan skin tone.

"G'day everyone. I'm Aaron, cousin of Jasmine," the boy said, with a clear Australian accent.

"G'day. I'm Lexie. I hope to make friends here." Lexie said, waving.

"Hi..." Katherine said.

"Here comes our British representatives," Harper said, as a boat with the British flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock.

Two 16-year old teenagers with a peach skin tone got off the boat. The boy had white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and wore a purple and gold jacket, white dress pants, and white dress shoes. He had a silver crown on his head.

Meanwhile, the girl also had white blonde hair that was in a braid which was draped over her right shoulder, icy blue eyes, a purple princess dress, with a gold trim, golden glass slippers, and in her hair was a purple flower, with a silver tiara.

"Princess Rebecca, Prince Ryan," Frank said, bowing, while Harper curtsied.

"Oh, please, there is no need for formalities," Prince Ryan said.

"We are grateful that you have accepted us on your show," Princess Rebecca said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Frank, our next representatives are here. They're representing Canada!" Harper said, as the next boat with the Canadian flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock.

The boy had a pale skin tone, almond shaped blue eyes, golden hair swept over from one side to the other, and wore a light blue tee shirt, a dark blue hoodie, khaki pants, and grey converse.

Meanwhile, the girl, however, had a fair skin tone, almond shaped blue eyes, dark brown wavy hair that reached to her shoulders that was tied into a side ponytail, and she wore a green tee shirt, skinny jeans, and dark gray converse.

"Marley, Ian Sivan the Third, welcome to Total Drama. Meet your fellow contestants," Frank said.

"You can call me Ian," Ian said, as he walked over to the other contestants.

"Thanks so much for accepting me!" Marley said, as she walked over.

Ian looked at the contestants. He looked at the contestants. His eyes widened when he saw Rebecca. He slowly walked to her.

"Ahem." Ian cleared his throat.

Rebecca turned to see Ian.

"Hello. My name is Princess Rebecca of England. May I ask your name?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh, I'm Ian Sivan the Third. I'm not a prince, I was named after my father," Ian said, laughing sheepishly.

"That is perfectly fine, Ian," Rebecca said.

"I hope we'll be on the same team," Ian said.

"That could be a possibility," Rebecca said to him.

"See you later," Ian said, walking back to his spot on the dock.

The next boat was arriving. It had the flag of Brazil on it. A boy and a girl were standing on there.

The boy had tan skin with a few scars around, black faux hawk medium hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and he wore a dark grey and blue sports jacket, with blue jeans, Nike sneakers, red t shirt with black music symbol.

The girl had a brunette skin tone. She had almond shaped yellow eyes, rasta white hair that was very long, and she wore a sleeveless hoodie white, a shorts that reaches from the waist to a little below the knees of black , some gold HDJ -1000 headphones that always carries around her neck, &amp; black sneakers.

"Daniel, Samelia, welcome. I hope you have a good time on the show.

"Thanks." Both Samelia and Daniel said at the same time.

The two walked down the dock.

"So far, 14 contestants out of 24 have arrived. We will now be taking a short commercial break. When we return, the last 10 contestants will arrive. How will the rest of our competitors react? Will they make new friends? Will they find love?" Harper asked.

"Find out, when we return, on Total Drama World's REVENGE!" Frank shouted. The camera faded to black.

* * *

**Commercial #1: Charity Concert by Kayla Storm**

***The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl sitting on a bed.***

**"Hi, I'm Elsa Young. But, many of you know me by my stage name, Kayla Storm. I have decided to go on a Charity Concert to perform for my fans." *she smiles brightly.***

**"Now, tickets for the show will be $500 per ticket. All of the money raised will go to the kids who don't have clean water or an education in developing countries. I really want to help these poor children, so, I will really need your help. Here is a list of the concert dates. I will only be doing two towns for one week only. Sorry about that."**

**Monday, January 12th- Toronto- Air Canada Center**

**Tuesday, January 13th- Toronto- Air Canada Center**

**Wednesday, January 14th- Toronto- Air Canada Center**

**Thursday, January 15th-Montreal-Redpath Hall**

**Friday, January 16th- Montreal- Redpath Hall **

**"Tickets are on sale right now! I hope to see you all there. The concert will be live, if you cannot make it. Thanks." *Kayla waves before shutting off the camera.***

* * *

"And, we're back!" Harper cheered.

"So far, our representatives from the United States, Denmark, Spain, Australia, England, Canada and Brazil have arrived. Our next representatives are from Italy!" Frank announced, as the next boat arrived, with the Italian flag on it.

The boat slowly stopped at the dock.

"Head's up!" a male's voice shouted, as a soccer ball was flown out. Daniel caught the ball.

"Hey, thanks so much," the voice said.

Daniel looked up and saw a boy who was about his age, with a peach skin tone, brown hair, emerald green normal shaped eyes, and he wore an Italian soccer jersey, white shorts with the Italian flag on them, and black soccer shoes.

"Your welcome," Daniel responded, handing the ball back to the boy.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Antonio Vargas," the boy said, putting the ball under his shoulder and extending his hand.

"Daniel Rivera," Daniel responded, accepting the handshake.

Meanwhile, a girl got off the boat. She had tan skin, and wide almond brown eyes. Her light brown hair was worn down, and it reached just below her shoulders. She wore a mint green tank top with lace on the shoulders, pale blue skinny jeans, and green ballerina flats.

"Ari, Antonio, welcome. Please stand next to your fellow contestants," Harper said.

"Thank you. I am glad you have decided to accept me onto your show," Ari smiled. She walked over, and tripped over a rock. But, before she fell to the ground, she was caught by strong arms.

"Are you okay?" A thick male British accent asked.

"Oh, yes, thanks," Ari responded.

She looked up into the eyes of a young man, with a silver crown on his head.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Prince Ryan of England," the boy said, mock bowing.

Ari smiled and did a mock curtsey. "Ari Rizzo, just a regular girl," Ari replied.

Ryan took her hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"I can sense that the guy you want to be with should be a class clown, a gamer, or a funny guy. I can be funny," Ryan smiled.

"Oh... Um... I hope we'll be on the same team..." Ari said.

"I hope so to, m'lady," Ryan said, before setting her down gently onto her feet.

"The next contestants are here! It looks like these are our Egyptian contestants," Frank mused, as the next boat which had the Egyptian flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock, and two people got off.

The boy had almond shaped brown eyes, his hair was styled in a buzz cut, it was black and short. He had a dark tan skin tone. He wore traditional brown Egyptian desert clothing with head and face wrap and sandals.

The girl, however had a golden tan skin tone. Her very thin lime green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her blonde hair was very straight, one strand of her hair had crystals in it, her hair went down to her shoulders. She wore a dress down to her knees that sparkles and has Hieroglyphics on it. She also has a golden headdress with jewels in them. She has black tights and tan colored sandals.

"Malhi, um, is it alright if we call you Cleo? Reason being is that most people might mess up your name..." Frank asked.

"That is perfectly fine with me, Frank," Cleo replied.

"That's good. Welcome, Cleo and Khali, welcome then," Harper said.

"Thank you. I am very grateful that you have accepted me onto your show," Khali said.

"Our next representatives are here. Here come our Japanese representatives, Alice and Kenji!" Frank announced, as another boat, with the Japanese flag on it came to a stop at the dock.

The girl had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony. She wore a lilac kimono, and lilac flats. Her hair was done in a bun. Her emerald green eyes sparkled brightly.

Meanwhile, the boy had Monolid shaped hazel eyes, olive skin tone, short hair that was messy, it was black. Most of it covered his eyes. He wore a He wears a blue beanie, a red t-shirt with the symbols "償還" which mean "redemption" in Japanese, beige cargo shorts, and silver sandals.

"Kenji, Alice, welcome to Total Drama' World's Revenge," Harper said.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"This might be fun," Kenji said, walking to the other contestants.

"Only four more contestants to introduce!" Frank began, "And then we'll divide you into your teams."

A boat with the Russian flag slowly came to a stop at the dock, and two people got out.

The boy had medium shaped blue eyes, covered by sunglasses. His hair was blonde, reaching to his neck, and it was covered by a black snow cap. His skin was tanned. He wore a black leather jacket with the letters "oWn" on the back on big white letters, his chest is bare, revealing his six pack, blue jeans, black boots, golden rimmed, circular sunglasses, and a black snow cap.

Meanwhile, the girl had an alabaster white skin tone, round emerald green eyes, and long and wavy dark red hair that was tied into a ponytail, with a black silk ribbon, tied into a bow. She wore a white and grey camouflage military jacket with a tiger paw symbol patch stitched on the right sleeve. Under that is a black t-shirt with a white fierce looking Siberian tiger face printed above the red twisted words "Beast With Rebellion"; dark red jeans with a white leather spike studded belt, a pair of black leather boots with metal chains wrapped around the ankles, grey fingerless gloves and a red choker with black studs and silver chains hanging off.

"Monty, Nadalina, welcome to Total Drama. Please stand next to your fellow competitors," Harper said.

"Very well," Monty said.

Nadia walked forward.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Nadalina: "Hm, the rest of the competition looks interesting."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"Okay! Here comes our final representatives! They are our Chinese representatives," Harper said, as the final boat with the Chinese flag on it slowly came to a stop at the dock, and two people came out.

The boy had a brown skin tone, almond shaped brown eyes, and his black hair was styled into an afro. He wears an all-black gi with a black belt tied around his waist &amp; a black headband and no shoes or socks.

The girl, however, had a pale skin tone, and had almond shaped dark brown eyes, though she wore light blue contacts in her eyes. Her hair was very straight and reached to her waist, it is a raven black, but she added red highlights to make it pop. She wore a long sleeved black shirt, ripped blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"Orchid, Hei, welcome to Total Drama," Frank said.

"Chris is not hosting?" Hei asked.

"Sorry, no," Frank said.

"Oh." Hei said, "Fine then."

"I am very grateful that you have accepted me onto your show," Orchid said, smiling.

"Not a problem. Now, we'll deal with teams. One representative from each country, step forward please," Harper said.

Peter, Ryan, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Camille stepped forward.

"You guys are Team One. We'll get to Team Names later. The rest of you, you're Team Two," Frank said.

Rebecca, Ian, Katherine, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason were remaining. They looked at each other.

"Okay! Onto Team Names. Hope you like them. Team One, you will be known as The Mischievous Monkeys!" Harper announced.

A brown logo with a monkey with a mischievous look on it's face was shown on top of the twelve.

"Frank, would you tell Team Two their team name?" Harper asked.

"I would gladly my sweet Harper," Frank said in a flirty voice, before reverting back to his normal voice.

"R-Right. Team Two's name. Um... Hm... Okay... Ah! I've got it!" Frank shouted in excitement, before turning to Team Two.

"You're Team Name is The Arrogant Anacondas!" A green logo with an anaconda with an arrogant expression was shown on the other twelve.

"Now, let's get into the mansion here. This is where both teams will be staying," Harper announced.

The campers followed Harper and Frank into the mansion.

"Here is the lounge. This is where both teams can get a chance to speak with each other," Frank said.

The lounge was pretty simple. There were red and gold couches. There was also a bar, with a bartender.

"We won't be giving any alcoholic drinks, since you are all too young. You could get water, coke, Pepsi, ginger ale, sprite, etc.," Harper said.

The next room had a lot of video games.

"This is our video game room. It is open to all contestants," Frank said.

Another room was shown. It looked relaxing, with mud baths, massage tables, etc.

"This is the spa. It will be used by the winning team only, until the merge, when everyone can use it," Harper said.

Harper and Frank then showed a simple room, with a chair, and a table. In the wall was a camera.

"This is the confessional for both teams. This is where you can talk about your fellow contestants, and vote out someone if your team loses," Frank said.

Frank and Harper then showed the dining area.

"This is where you will eat," Frank began.

A man of about 18 came out.

"This is our chef, John Young," Harper said, introducing the man.

"Hey," John said.

"Wait, you're the John Young? The older brother of Elsa Young, AKA Kayla Storm?" Princess Rebecca asked.

"Uh, yes?" John replied, a little confused why the princess would ask him that.

"Ryan and I are huge fans of your sister!" Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I can tell my sister that," John said, with a chuckle.

The group followed Frank and Harper to the sleeping areas.

"Monkeys, Anacondas, here is your sleeping areas. Monkeys, you go through the left door, Anacondas, through the right door," Frank said.

"Before you go to sleep, a challenge will be held every week. However, for the rest of this week, you can relax. The challenges will start next week," Harper said.

The two teams separated.

* * *

"Well, that was an eventful day, wasn't it?" Frank asked.

"It sure was, Frank. We've met our 24 contestants. Two from each country. This sure will be an interesting season." Harper said.

"So, I wonder what challenge we'll have in store for our campers?" Frank asked.

"Yes. So, what challenge will we have in store for our two teams?" Harper asked.

"Will their be rivalries?" Frank asked.

"Romance?" Harper asked.

"Friendships?" Frank asked.

"Betrayals?" Harper asked.

"And so much more! Find out, on the next episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Both Harper and Frank exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! That was a long chapter! After describing all those OC's, that has made me very tired. So, the next episode will be up soon. **

**Question of the chapter: What is your opinion on all of the characters?**

**Song inspired by this chapter: Blank Space**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Lyrics from AZ Lyrics dot com.**

**Nice to meet you, where you been?**  
** I could show you incredible things**  
** Magic, madness, heaven, sin**  
** Saw you there and I thought**  
** Oh my God, look at that face**  
** You look like my next mistake**  
** Love's a game, wanna play?**

** New money, suit and tie**  
** I can read you like a magazine**  
** Ain't it funny, rumors fly**  
** And I know you heard about me**  
** So hey, let's be friends**  
** I'm dying to see how this one ends**  
** Grab your passport and my hand**  
** I can make the bad guys good for a weekend**

** So it's gonna be forever**  
** Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
** You can tell me when it's over**  
** If the high was worth the pain**  
** Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
** They'll tell you I'm insane**  
** 'Cause you know I love the players**  
** And you love the game**

** 'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
** We'll take this way too far**  
** It'll leave you breathless**  
** Or with a nasty scar**  
** Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
** They'll tell you I'm insane**  
** But I've got a blank space, baby**  
** And I'll write your name**

** Cherry lips, crystal skies**  
** I could show you incredible things**  
** Stolen kisses, pretty lies**  
** You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen**  
** Find out what you want**  
** Be that girl for a month**  
** Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no**

** Screaming, crying, perfect storms**  
** I can make all the tables turn**  
** Rose garden filled with thorns**  
** Keep you second guessing like**  
** "Oh my God, who is she?"**  
** I get drunk on jealousy**  
** But you'll come back each time you leave**  
** 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

** So it's gonna be forever**  
** Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
** You can tell me when it's over**  
** If the high was worth the pain**  
** Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
** They'll tell you I'm insane**  
** 'Cause you know I love the players**  
** And you love the game**

** 'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
** We'll take this way too far**  
** It'll leave you breathless**  
** Or with a nasty scar**  
** Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
** They'll tell you I'm insane**  
** But I've got a blank space, baby**  
** And I'll write your name**

** Boys only want love if it's torture**  
** Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**  
** Boys only want love if it's torture**  
** Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya**

** So it's gonna be forever**  
** Or it's gonna go down in flames**  
** You can tell me when it's over**  
** If the high was worth the pain**  
** Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
** They'll tell you I'm insane**  
** 'Cause you know I love the players**  
** And you love the game**

** 'Cause we're young and we're reckless**  
** We'll take this way too far**  
** It'll leave you breathless**  
** Or with a nasty scar**  
** Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
** They'll tell you I'm insane**  
** But I've got a blank space, baby**  
** And I'll write your name**


	2. Episode 2: The First Challenge

**Episode 2: The First Challenge**

***This chapter takes place the night before the next challenge, going into the next day where the first challenge is held, a team loses and someone goes home.**

**I don't owe Total Drama.**

**Teams**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ryan, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Camille. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Rebecca, Ian, Katherine, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Notes**

***These three songs were the songs that were sung at my school's Christmas Concert. I am apart of the choir, and I'm an Alto, a mix between a Soprano and a Tenor.**

* * *

"Hey, viewers. In the last episode, we welcomed our 24 contestants. They were put into two teams. What were the Team names again, Harper?" Frank asked.

Harper sighed. "The Mischievous Monkeys and The Arrogant Anacondas," she said.

"Right, now I remember..." Frank said.

" What challenge will we have in store for our campers? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper exclaimed.

"Hey, we were supposed to say that together," Frank pouted.

"Oops. Sorry," Harper laughed.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

Alice went to sleep. For some reason, she was scared. Before she left for Total Drama World's Revenge, she had told her parents her sexuality.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Mother, Father, I need to tell you something," Alice said to her parents in the throne room._

_"Oh, sweetie, you can tell us," Alice's mother, Holly said._

_Alice took a deep breath. "I'm Bisexual."_

_There was silence._

_"What? You should love only boys!" the emperor hissed, getting ready to slap her._

_"Stop it! Just accept our daughter for who she is," Holly said, with a stern look on her face._

_"Whatever," the emperor said, rolling his eyes._

_End Flashback._

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It was the night before the next challenge. She needed to talk to someone.

She opened the door to the balcony and stepped out, breathing a sigh of relief at the fresh air.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked.

Alice turned around and gasped.

"Samelia, right?" Alice asked, just to confirm.

"Yup. What are you doing out here?" Samelia asked, joining Alice on the balcony.

"I had a nightmare," Alice said, trying to hide her blush.

"It's okay... you can tell me," Samelia said, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. There was silence, before Samelia quickly removed her hand, blushing hard.

Silence passed through the two girls, and Alice decided that she trusted Samelia, before telling her secret.

"I don't love boys, I don't love girls... I love both girls and boys," she said.

"You mean that-" Samelia began.

"Yup. I'm Bisexual," Alice said, trying not to cry, but tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, don't cry. What have your parents said about this?" Samelia asked.

"My mother is okay with it, but my father threatens to disown me and banish me from the palace to live on the streets," Alice said.

"Wait... banish you from the palace? Does that mean you are a Japanese Princess?" Samelia asked.

"Yes, now I hope you don't think I'm a freak..." Alice said, looking down.

"You're not a freak, you're cute, you're beautiful, even if you are a Japanese Princess," Samelia said.

This puts a smile on Alice's face.

"Come on. We should go back to sleep," Samelia said, as she and Alice went back to their own rooms.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Samelia: "Alice is pretty cute. I should get to know her a little, before telling her my true feelings." **

***static***

**Alice: "Okay, I don't know what to say. I mean, Samelia is adorable. She's sweet, kind, heck, I can even say more."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

**The next day...**

"Good morning campers! It's 9:00AM, time to wake up, get dressed, and have breakfast. Then, we'll describe the first challenge to you. Meet us in the dining hall," Frank's voice said through the speakers.

Once in the dinning hall, Monty walked up to Frank and Harper.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm filling in for my friend, Hector," he whispered.

"That's totally okay with us," Harper said, with a smile on her face.

"Thank goodness," Monty said, as he went back to sit at his team's table.

After the teams finished their buffet breakfast, Frank and Harper explained how challenges would work.

"If we finish a challenge before the evening, the losing team will have the rest of the day to decide who they would vote for. If we finish a challenge in the evening, the elimination ceremony will be held after dinner. Same goes if we finish a challenge early," Harper said.

"So, that's how the challenges are going to work. Any questions?" Frank asked.

Nobody raised their hands to ask a question.

"Alright, let's get onto the first challenge! Follow us!" Harper said, cheering.

The two teams followed Harper and Frank. They soon arrived at a forest.

"Welcome to your first challenge! This is a race to the finish. The first team to cross the finish line will win today's challenge, and access to the spa," Frank said.

Both teams dreamed of themselves in the spa.

* * *

**Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

**Katherine: "I will make sure that my team wins today's challenge."**

***static***

**Jason: "Katherine seems determined to beat her rival. I am hoping that she does."**

***static***

**Ian: "Hm... I think I agree with Jason. Katherine does really want to beat her rival, Peter."**

***static***

**End Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

* * *

"Ready, set, GO!" Harper announced, blowing the horn.

The two teams raced off into the forest, each taking their team path- the Monkeys went left, and the Anacondas went right.

"Come on! This way!" Katherine barked to her team.

* * *

**Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

**Hei: "I do not like Katherine ordering us... If we lose, I shall vote for her."**

***static***

**Aaron: "Well, this seems interesting..."**

***static***

**Katherine: "I will make sure that Peter will lose. I must beat him. He must be beaten by me, because the Everrose Family will be # 1!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

* * *

"Looks like it's time to take a small commercial break. Which team will be able to find their way to the finish line?" Harper asked.

"Find out, right here, when we return on," Frank began.

"Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" the two said in union.

"That's more like it," Harper said to Frank.

The camera fades to black.

* * *

**Commercial #2: Holiday Album by Kayla Storm-2014**

**"Hey, Kayla Storm here. I have released a holiday 2014 album, featuring all of your favorite songs, and most of them are sung by myself, but some others are sung by some good friends of mine, that's right, my school choir. They have decided to help me with my album, and I'm grateful for it. Songs included are Go Tell It, A Thousand Candles, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman*, Santa Claus is Coming To Town, Silent Night, and many more amazing Christmas songs. CDS go on sale starting this Friday, at your local music store. Or, you can download the album on ITunes on the same day. Thanks."**

* * *

"We're back! Let's see how our teams are doing," Frank said.

A screen shows both teams running through the forest.

"Oh, it looks like both teams are neck and neck! It's a close race, but only one team can win," Harper said with a smile on her face.

* * *

**With the Arrogant Anacondas...**

"Hey! We need to get to the finish line right now!" Katherine shouted.

"Who died and made you leader?" Khali asked.

"I did, Egyptian Freak!" Katherine growled.

* * *

**Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

**Hei: "Okay, she went too far. I'll make sure that she gets voted off first."**

***static***

**Katherine: "I'm just voicing my opinion."**

***static***

**Alice: "Yep. Katherine went way too far now."**

***static***

**Khali: "Katherine will pay, for calling me an Egyptian Freak."**

***static* **

**End Confessionals**

* * *

**With The Mischievous Monkeys...**

**Peter's POV**

"There's the finish line!" Ari shouted.

The other team raced out, but we crossed first.

"The Mischievous Monkeys win!" Frank shouted.

"HA! Take that Everrose!" I shouted, cheering happily with my team.

"Arrogant Anacondas, you have a date with elimination tonight," Harper said.

* * *

Dinner went by fast, and it was time for the Arrogant Anacondas to head to the elimination ceremony. Harper walked over to the podium.

"I'll be handling the eliminations. So, here are the rules. You go to the confessionals, and cast your vote. I will hand out marshmallows to the players who are safe. The person who doesn't receive a marshmallow is eliminated. So, here's the order of who will go to cast their vote: Rebecca, Ian, Katherine, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason. That's how it's gonna go. So, go and cast your votes, and I'll meet you back here," Harper said.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

**Rebecca: "I'm voting for Katherine. She shouldn't have called Khali an Egyptian Freak." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Ian: "My vote's for Katherine." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Katherine: "My vote's for Khali. He doesn't deserve to be here." *she places a ballot with Khali's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Samelia: "Sorry Katherine. You need to go." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Aaron: "Katherine demanded that I vote for Khali. She threatened to vote me off the next time we lost if I didn't comply." *he places a ballot with Khali's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Antonio: "Katherine, I vote for you." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Alicia: "I'm voting for Katherine. Khali deserves to stay." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Khali: "I vote for Katherine. She shouldn't have called me an Egyptian freak." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Alice: "I too, vote for Katherine." *she places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Hei: "I vote for Katherine. I knew something was up with her." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Nadalina: "Katherine demanded that Aaron and I vote with her to get rid of Khali. Sorry buddy." *she places a ballot with Khali's name in the ballot box.***

***static***

**Jason: "Man, this is hard. But, I'm sorry. Katherine, you get my vote." *he places a ballot with Katherine's name in the ballot box***

***static***

**End Voting Confessionals (Arrogant Anacondas)**

* * *

"Okay, I've tallied the votes. Here are eleven marshmallows. One of you will not receive a marshmallow is eliminated. The first person safe is..." Harper began.

"Jason." The emo sighed as he went to collect his marshmallow.

"Aaron." The Australian collected his marshmallow, and received a high five from Jason.

"Hei." Hei went up to collect his marshmallow.

"Nadalina." The Huntress collected her marshmallow.

"Alice." The Japanese Princess went to collect her marshmallow.

"Samelia." Samelia cheered as she collected her marshmallow.

"Alicia." The bull fighter collected her marshmallow.

"Antonio." The Italian collected his marshmallow.

"Rebecca, Ian, you're also safe." The funny gamer and the princess collected their marshmallows.

There was one marshmallow left on the plate. Katherine and Khali eyed it, nervously.

"Well, Katherine, Khali. Both of you racked up votes. One of you received 9 votes. The other, 3. The difference was 6 votes. However, let's just get to it. The last marshmallow of the night goes to..." Harper began, going into the long pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Khali eyed it nervously.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

*Katherine glared at the marshmallow.*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Khali. You're safe. Katherine, you're out," Harper said.

Khali breathed a sigh of relief as he collected his marshmallow.

"How dare you vote for me! How dare you!" Katherine shouted.

"You called me an Egyptian Freak. That is why we voted for you," Khali said, glaring at Katherine.

* * *

Katherine found herself in the elimination device.

"The producers wanted us to recycle an old elimination device, so we didn't complain. However, we added some upgrades, to the agreement of the producers. So, behold, the Flush of Shame."

The giant toilet from Total Drama All Stars was shown.

"Any last words, Katherine?" Harper asked.

"You idiots have no reason to eliminate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katherine shouted, as she was flushed down the toilet.

Frank appeared. "The rest of you, are safe... for now." The Arrogant Anacondas left the elimination area.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting. So, our first contestant is gone. Who will be the next to go?" Frank asked.

"Find out, next time, here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD'S REVENGE!" both Harper and Frank shouted.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Katherine shouted, as she landed down a pipe into sewer water.

"Great. Just great. I hate my teammates." Katherine said, as she tried to find a way to get out of the sewer.

* * *

**Eliminated: Katherine (24th; Arrogant Anacondas).**

**Well, Katherine is gone. She's one of my OC's. The rest of my OC's will be eliminated soon.**

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,  
Be the good girl you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe.  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen  
In the life I've chosen.  
You won't find me.  
The past is all behind me  
Buried in the snow.

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And here I stand, and here I'll stay  
Let it go, let it go  
The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa  
(Na na, na na, na na na na) _[4x]_  
Let it go yeah  
Na, na.  
Here I stand.  
Let it go, let it go, oh  
Let it go.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	3. Episode 3: Merry Christmas To All

**Episode 3: Merry Christmas to All**

**I don't owe Total Drama. I also don't owe the songs in this chapter.**

**2 Special Guests are going to be in this episode ONLY. These two will not be competing for the prize money. These two males will be with Cleo and Marley.**

**Teams**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ryan, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Camille. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Rebecca, Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Alicia, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Notes: I will take away the people who have been eliminated. So, since Katherine was eliminated, her name has been removed.**

**This is a special Christmas special. Katherine will come back, but only for this episode. And, from episode 3 to the last episode, the Elimination device will be The Cannon of Shame. Sorry about that.**

**Single and not looking for a relationship: Kenji, Khali.**

**Already in a relationship: Antonio.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**Cally Heart: That's my second account. :)**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, our two teams had to complete a race through the forest," Frank began, doing the recap.

"Katherine called Khali an Egyptian Freak, which caused her team to lose, and have her voted off," Harper said.

"What will happen on this amazing episode? Find out right here, right now, here, on Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" the two lovebirds cheered.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

Katherine sighed as she arrived back at camp for the Christmas special. She waited outside the lounge until Frank and Harper introduced her.

"Campers, today, there will be no challenge and no elimination, because it's Christmas!" Harper exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"Katherine is coming back, but only for this episode," Frank said, to the groans of the Arrogant Anacondas.

* * *

Katherine walked in, to boos. She walked up to Khali.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Fine, I'll forgive you," Khali said.

"Let's get this party started!" Harper cheered. "One more thing, you can mingle with people from the other team," Harper said.

Everyone cheered.

"We have two special guests here with us today. Please give a warm welcome to Adam Smith and Carl McKnight!" Frank exclaimed.

Two seventeen-year old boys walked into the party room.

The first had blue eyes and fiery red hair. He wore a Tie Dye T-Shirt, Black Jeans, and Green Runners.

The second boy had the same eye and hair colour as Dawn. He wore a white dress shirt, a black suit jacket, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the son of Dawn and Scott?" Harper asked.

"Indeed, I am," the boy said.

"That's so cool!" Marley said.

"R-really?" Carl asked, blushing.

"Yeah, it's so amazing," Marley said, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Marley: "Okay, for some strange reason, I kind of like Carl."**

***static***

**Carl: "Marley's interesting. I hope she's not evil. If she is, then, I can't date her."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Okay, now, we can get this party started!" Harper said, turning on the radio. The first song played. It was Jingle Bells.

_Dashing through the snow_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_O'er the fields we go_  
_Laughing all the way_  
_Bells on bob tails ring_  
_Making spirits bright_  
_What fun it is to laugh and sing_  
_A sleighing song tonight_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

_A day or two ago_  
_I thought I'd take a ride_  
_And soon Miss Fanny Bright_  
_Was seated by my side_  
_The horse was lean and lank_  
_Misfortune seemed his lot_  
_We got into a drifted bank_  
_And then we got upsot_

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh yeah_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_  
_Jingle bells, jingle bells_  
_Jingle all the way_  
_Oh, what fun it is to ride_  
_In a one horse open sleigh_

* * *

Everyone was dancing. The song was over, and another song came on.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_  
_ Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_ Snowing and blowing in bushels of fun_  
_ Now the jingle hop has just begun_

_Jingle bell,_  
_ jingle bell,_  
_ jingle bell rock,_  
_ Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_ Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_  
_ In the frosty air_

_What a bright time_  
_ it's the right time_  
_ To rock the night away_  
_ Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_ To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_  
_ Giddy-up jingle horse_  
_ pick up your feet_  
_ Jingle around the clock_  
_ Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell_  
_ jingle bell_  
_ jingle bell rock_  
_ Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_  
_ Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_  
_ In the frosty air_

_What a bright time_  
_ it's the right time_  
_ To rock the night away_  
_ Jingle bell time is a swell time_  
_ To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_  
_ Giddy-up jingle horse_  
_ pick up your feet_  
_ Jingle around the clock_  
_ Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat_  
_ That's the jingle bell,_  
_ that's the jingle bell,_  
_ that's the jingle bell rock!_

* * *

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_  
_ But the fire is so delightful._  
_ And since we've got no place to go,_  
_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_  
_ And I've brought some corn for popping._  
_ The lights are turned way down low,_  
_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_  
_ How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_ But, if you really hold me tight,_  
_ All the way home I'll be warm!_

_The fire is slowly dying,_  
_ And my dear, we're still good-by-ing._  
_ But, as long as you love me so,_  
_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It snow_

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping,_  
_ And I've brought some corn for popping,_  
_ Since the lights are turned way down low,_  
_ Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally say goodnight,_  
_ How I'll hate going out in the storm!_  
_ But, if you'll really hold me tight,_  
_ All the way home I'll be warm!_

* * *

As they were dancing, Rebecca whispered something to Frank and Harper. Smirks came on their faces, as they snuck up behind Ryan and Ari, and placed a mistletoe over them.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Ari: "Really, Rebecca? I just met him!"**

***static***

**Rebecca: "Now, this will be fun."**

***static***

**Ryan *has an annoyed expression on face.*: "I'm gonna get you, Rebecca!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Ryan sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah..." Ari mumbled, looking mortified.

Ryan leaned forward, and placed his lips onto Ari's, who at first, was shocked, but melted into the kiss. Harper then played another song on the radio. The song was Santa Tell Me, by Ariana Grande.

_Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_  
_ Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_

_ Feeling Christmas all around_  
_ And I'm tryna' play it cool_  
_ But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room_  
_ "Let It Snow" is blasting out_  
_ But I won't get in the mood_  
_ I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know_  
_ It's true love that he thinks of_  
_ So next Christmas_  
_ I'm not all alone, boy_

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_  
_ Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_

_ I've been down this road before_  
_ Fell in love on Christmas night_  
_ But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side_  
_ Now I need someone to hold_  
_ Be my fire in the cold_  
_ But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling_  
_ Or if it's true love that he thinks of_  
_ So next Christmas_  
_ I'm not all alone, boy_

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_  
_ Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_

_ Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh_  
_ On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh_  
_ But I don't want a new broken heart_  
_ This year I've got to be smart_

_ Oh, baby_  
_ If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!_

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_  
_ Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_

_ Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_ Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_  
_ Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_ 'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_ Next year_

* * *

As soon as the song was over, Ryan and Ari parted from the kiss.

"Alright! Let's cheer for Ryan and Ari! Their first kiss was 3 minutes and 20 seconds!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"I'm gonna get you!" Ryan chased after his sister.

"Hey! That's not princely behaviour!" Rebecca laughed, as she was running around.

Everyone laughed as the prince chased his sister around. He soon had an idea, and told his sister to walk over to him. She walked over, and soon, she found herself in a kiss with...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ian. Her eyes widened. So did Ian's. But, they continued kissing. Until they had to breath.

"4 minutes. Not bad, sis," Ryan chuckled.

"You... can be so annoying sometimes!" Rebecca shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam snuck up behind Cleo and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Adam asked.

"Adam?" Cleo guessed.

"Yup!" Adam exclaimed, pecking her on the cheek.

Everyone but Khali and Kenji found their one true love, and soon, the party was over.

Katherine was walking to the Cannon of Shame, when Hei stopped her.

"Katherine! Wait!" Hei cried out.

Katherine spun around and saw Hei, who stopped as soon as he reached her, panting.

"Hei... I want you to promise me that you'll win. For us," the American girl said.

"I promise, I will," Hei said.

Katherine smiled, as she gave a peck on Hei's cheek. She then got into the cannon of shame with Adam &amp; Carl. Frank pressed a button, and the cannon shot off.

* * *

**I started writing this chapter on Christmas Day, so that's why the chapter is 2 days late. Sorry about that. Also, sorry for not including the kisses of the the rest of the characters, I got so busy. Anyway, down to business.**

**Question of the Chapter: Should Ryan give Ari a promise ring in the finale?**

**Place your answers in the reviews! **

**Today's chapter will have two songs that I was inspired by.**

**Shake It Off**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Lyrics retrieved from AZ Lyrics dot com.**

**I stay out too late**  
** Got nothing in my brain**  
** That's what people say, mmm-mmm**  
** That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

** I go on too many dates _[chuckle]_**  
** But I can't make them stay**  
** At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm**  
** That's what people say, mmm-mmm**

** But I keep cruising**  
** Can't stop, won't stop moving**  
** It's like I got this music**  
** In my mind**  
** Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

** 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**  
** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
** I shake it off, I shake it off**  
** Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**  
** And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**  
** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
** I shake it off, I shake it off**

** I never miss a beat**  
** I'm lightning on my feet**  
** And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**  
** That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm**

** I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)**  
** I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)**  
** And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**  
** That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm**

** But I keep cruising**  
** Can't stop, won't stop grooving**  
** It's like I got this music**  
** In my mind**  
** Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

** 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate**  
** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
** I shake it off, I shake it off**  
** Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break**  
** And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake**  
** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
** I shake it off, I shake it off**

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

** Hey, hey, hey**  
** Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,**  
** You could've been getting down to this sick beat.**

** My ex-man brought his new girlfriend**  
** She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake.**  
** And to the fella over there with the hella good hair**  
** Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake**

** Yeah ohhh**

** 'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play**  
** And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)**  
** I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
** I shake it off, I shake it off**  
** Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)**  
** And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)**  
** Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake**  
** I shake it off, I shake it off**

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off**

** Shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,**  
** I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off **

**All You Had To Do Was Stay**

**Original Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Lyrics Retrieved from: AZ Lyrics dot com.**

**People like you always want back the love they gave away**  
** And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed**  
** The more I think about it now the less I know**  
** All I know is that you drove us off the road**

**Stay**  
** Hey, all you had to do was stay**  
** Had me in the palm of your hand**  
** Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**  
** Stay, hey, now you say you want it**  
** Back now that it's just too late**  
** Well, it could've been easy**  
** All you had to do was stay**

** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**

** Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say**  
** I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made**  
** People like you always want back the love they pushed aside**  
** But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye**

** Stay**  
** Hey, all you had to do was stay**  
** Had me in the palm of your hand**  
** Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**  
** Stay, hey, now you say you want it**  
** Back now that it's just too late**  
** Well, it could've been easy**  
** All you had to do was stay**

** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**

** Let me remind**  
** You this was what you wanted**  
** You ended it**  
** You were all I wanted**  
** But not like this**  
** Not like this**  
** Not like this**  
** Oh, all you had to do was stay**

** Hey, all you had to do was stay**  
** Had me in the palm of your hand**  
** Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**  
** Stay, hey, now you say you want it**  
** Back now that it's just too late**  
** Well, it could've been easy**  
** All you had to do was stay**

** Hey, all you had to do was stay**  
** Had me in the palm of your hand**  
** Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in**  
** Stay, hey, now you say you want it**  
** Back now that it's just too late**  
** Well, it could've been easy**  
** All you had to do was stay**

** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**  
** All you had to do was stay**

* * *

**So, that's it for today! See you in the next update!**


	4. Episode 4: The Relay Race of Awesome

**Episode 4: The Relay Race of Awesome**

**I don't owe Total Drama. I don't owe the song.**

**I'm gonna keep the pairings until the end of the story. I also have the finale already planned out. One OC of mine will make it to the final two, JaceTheHedgehog already knows, so DO NOT ask him who it is. I want you to try and figure it out yourself. However, in the finale, it will be just like the last part in the last episode of Total Drama Action. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Anyway, the results from Episode 3's Question: Ryan will give Ari a promise ring. Congratulations to those who got the answer correctly. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

**Warning: Slight swearing.**

* * *

"In the last episode, there was a lot of kissing. Find out what will happen, on Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" the two lovebirds cheered.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

It's late at night, 1:00 AM and everyone was asleep except Monty, who was in a tree. He held a rifle in his hands and pointed the scope down at the Girl's cabin and through the window, he had a clear view of Alice, sleeping.

He then sighed. "I know how your father treats you," he muttered. "He is a terrible man... Maybe he will finally treat you like a person when he found out his daughter's life was sent out to the lord."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, someone stopped him.

"Hey! What are you doing up there!?" yelled someone, this freaked Monty out as he looked down, seeing a girl. Looking up at him confused.

"What am I doing up here!?" he countered, hoping she would leave. "What are you doing up this late!?" he said as he slid down the tree, hiding the gun behind his back.

"Well, I just wanted to see you," she said, blushing hard. This confused Monty a lot. He barely knew her, heck, he didn't even know her name, but something about her made his heart race.

"Umm, well thanks... I'm Monty," he said, kicking his gun into a bush.

She giggled. "I know that weapon you're hiding in there," she said deviously. He sighed and chuckled as he took it out of the bushes.

"I'm Orchid," she said, and continued. "As well I can see you've joined oWn,"

Monty looked behind his back and saw the back of his jacket. "Yep, them bullies hurt Sheila, and they hurt me physically and verbally," he said as he sat in the grass, taking off his jacket, leaving his top body bare, leaving time for the girl to admire his chest and muscles, blushing.

She sat in the grass on her knees, looking closer at the boy, she was shocked to see him smiling, but tears were streaming down his face like a waterfall. She removed his glasses, revealing his teal eyes. As he continued smiling and crying.

" What's wrong?"

"My bloody life is a living hell... But... At first I wanted to meet him," he said pointing up. "But now... Now I see you and... I don't feel lifeless anymore, I feel... Happy," She understood and hugged him, as he hugged back. The looked into each other's eyes and then shared a kiss. Under the moonlight.

* * *

**Confessionals**  
** Monty: *leans against the confessional wall* "Wow... She's amazing... I feel... Alive..."**  
** *static***  
** Orchid: "He's cute... But he kills people." *holds head* "BUT I LOVE HIM!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Alice woke up. She had been pretending to sleep.

"That jerk! He listened to my conversation with Samelia!"

She snuck over to the Mischievous Monkey's Room.

"Psst." She said, hoping someone would hear her.

Cleo heard Alice.

"Yes?"

"Monty overheard my conversation with Samelia. If you lose, please vote him out," Alice whispered.

"I'll see what I can do," Cleo whispered.

She then closed the door.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"Campers, today's challenge is a relay race, and there are 4 parts," Harper said.

"You'll have to choose 4 people to represent your team," Frank said.

The Monkeys selected Peter, Ryan, Ari and Monty.

The Anacondas selected Ian, Rebecca, Alicia and Jason.

"Now, go to your spots. Since the Monkeys won Episode 2's challenge, they will get an advantage, which is a head start! A 5 minute head start, to be exact!" Harper cheered.

The Monkeys cheered.

"So, who will do the first part?" Frank asked.

"I'll go," Monty said.

"Anacondas?" Harper asked.

"Me," Ian replied.

"Okay, to those who want to do the second part, step forward, please," Frank said.

Peter and Alicia stepped forward.

"Okay. I'll lead you to your spit once we've decided who will do the third part, and who will do the last part," Frank said. The two nodded, and looked at each other. They blushed at seeing each other.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Peter: "Wow... That girl is so cute." *realizes what he just said.* "Oh S***! S***! I'm such a F****** idiot!"**

***static***

**Alicia: "Okay, is it just me, or is that guy really handsome?" *she thinks to herself for a moment.* "Yeah, he's handsome. Too bad we're on different teams."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"Okay, who wants to do the third part?" Frank asked.

Ryan and Rebecca stepped forward.

"This will be interesting. Brother and Sister, going head to head with each other," Harper chuckled.

"Shut up, Harper," Ryan and Rebecca growled.

"Hey, what's with the grumpy face?" Frank asked.

"We were forced to kiss our crushes," both Ryan and Rebecca said again, at the same time.

Ari and Ian blushed.

* * *

**Ian: "Rebecca has a crush on me? Well, it was surprising."**

***static***

**Ari: "Ryan has a crush on me? Oh... My... Goodness... I have a crush on him too."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"So that means that Jason and Ari will do the last part," Frank said. Jason and Ari stepped forward, and nodded and gave a friendly smile to each other.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Jason: "Ari's nice, but I believe that Rebecca's brother, Ryan, has his eyes on her. I won't get in the way, but she could be my friend..."**

***static***

**Ari: "Jason's a good guy. He could be a great friend to me."**

***static***

**Camille *breaths a sigh of relief*: "Thank goodness Jason and Ari are only friends."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

Frank walked through the forest for about 5 minutes before arriving at the part where Peter and Alicia were to stand and wait for their teammate to tag them. He walked forward, leaving the two alone.

There was silence, before Peter cleared his throat.

"Um... Hi..." Peter said.

"Hello there. Wait a minute, are you Peter Vellark?" Alicia asked.

"How'd you know my name?" Peter asked.

"Katherine told the team about you," Alicia said.

"Oh, my rival," Peter spat, annoyed.

"Oh, come on, don't act that way. She's already been eliminated," Alicia scoffed.

There was silence, once again.

"Yes! That'll teach her!" Peter shouted joyfully, before Alicia stopped his rant with a kiss.

Peter's eyes widened, but he melted into the kiss. About 2 minutes later, they broke apart.

"D-Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I would love to," Alicia said, smiling brightly. They then separated from each other.

* * *

Frank came back, and then, Harper got Monty and Ian to stand at the starting line.

"You must tag your partner once you reach them. Monty, are you ready for your head start?" Harper asked.

"Yes," Monty replied.

"Good. On your marks, get set, GO!" Harper exclaimed, and Monty took off into the forest for his five minute head start.

* * *

**5 minutes later...**

* * *

"Ian, on your marks, get set, go!" Harper exclaimed, and Ian took off to try and win the race for his team.

The remaining campers followed Harper and Frank down a secret pathway to the finish line.

"Don't forget to cheer for your teammates!" Frank reminded them.

* * *

Soon, Monty arrived, and as soon as he arrived, Ian arrived. The two tagged Peter and Alicia. Once they disappeared, they found the secret pathway that led them to the finish line.

* * *

"Good job you two. Now, the winner will be determined to see if either Ari or Jason crosses the finish line," Harper said to both Monty and Ian.

"Right," Ian nodded, and Monty smiled as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Peter climbed up a tree, and Alicia jumped over branches, and climbed up another tree, while jumping from tree to tree, like Peter. She jumped off the tree, and then, tagged Rebecca, who dashed off into the forest. Peter growled as he jumped off and tagged Ryan, and hurried down the secret pathway.

"Okay! Now, after Rebecca and Ryan return, it will be down to Ari and Jason, to see who will win the challenge," Frank said.

* * *

Rebecca tagged Jason, and he ran off. She ran down the secret path.

Ryan tagged Ari, and gave her a kiss for good luck.

* * *

It was neck and neck. Jason and Ari sped to the finish line. Both crossed the finish line.

"It's a tie! Both teams will eliminate someone!" Harper exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO!" Both teams shouted.

"However, before that... Alicia and Camille, pack your bags, because your switching teams!" Frank exclaimed, to the shock of both teams. Alicia and Camille quickly packed up their stuff and went and unpacked their stuff in their new cabin. Then, they went to their new teams.

* * *

**Voting...**

**Mischievous Monkeys**

**Peter: "I have to vote for Ryan." **

***static***

**Ryan: "Bye, Peter." **

***static***

**Ari: "Sorry, Peter, my vote's for you." **

***static***

**Daniel: "Ryan. That's all I'm gonna say."**

***static***

**Monty: "I vote for Ryan!"**

***static***

**Cleo: "I vote for Monty. What he did listening to Alice's conversation wasn't good." *she flicks her hair at the camera.***

***static* **

**Orchid: "My vote? Well, I'll have to say for Ryan. Sorry."**

***static***

**Kenji: "Ryan."**

***static***

**Marley: "Sorry Peter. You get my vote."**

***static***

**Alex: "Ryan, obviously. He's a threat to this team." *smirks at the camera.***

***static***

**Lexie: "Sorry, Ryan, even though you are nice, you still get my vote," *has a sad apologetic look on her face.***

***static***

**Alicia: "Ryan."**

***static***

**Total # of Votes**

**Peter: 3**

**Ryan: 8**

**Monty: 1**

**End Mischievous Monkey's Voting.**

* * *

**Arrogant Anacondas**

**Rebecca *sighs*: "Second time in a row... oh well. I guess I have to vote for Alice. I really don't want to see her suffer after tonight."**

***static***

**Ian: "I vote for Camille. Sorry."**

***static***

**Samelia: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Aaron: "Rebecca, mate, sorry, you get my vote."**

***static***

**Antonio: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Camille: "I vote for Rebecca. Sorry."**

***static***

**Khali: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Alice: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Hei: "Rebecca."**

***static***

**Nadalina: "My vote is for that Rebecca girl."**

***static***

**Jason: "Oh man, this is going to be hard. I guess I'm gonna have to go with Alice. I'm really sorry."**

***static***

**Total # of Votes**

**Alice: 2**

**Camille: 1**

**Rebecca: 8**

**End Voting Confessionals**

* * *

The Mischievous Monkeys sat around the bonfire. Marshmallows went to Ari, Daniel, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie and Alicia, because they had no votes against them. Monty got the second to last marshmallow, because he only had one vote. Ryan and Peter were remaining.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Peter." Harper said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why him?!" Ari wailed.

"He's a threat," Alex said, standing up.

Ari walked up to Alex, and he leaned forward, expecting a kiss, from the Italian Girl. However, he got a kick in the you know where.

Alex placed his hand where the pain was, tears coming down from his eyes.

"Mommy," he whimpered, before fainting.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Frank said.

Then, it was onto the Anacondas. Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Khali, Hei, Nadalina and Jason received marshmallows because they had no votes against them. Camille received the second to last marshmallow, because she only had one vote against her. Alice and Rebecca were the only ones who had no marshmallows.

"The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Alice." Frank said. Rebecca stood up and sighed.

"Wait!" Ian shouted.

Rebecca turned around and soon found her lips on Ian's.

"I'll miss you," Ian said.

"I'll miss you too." Rebecca replied back. The two royals got into the cannon, and were shot off.

* * *

**So, Ryan and Rebecca are eliminated. Ah well. In the first double elimination in this story. Well, they had a good run. They also got a love interest too! So, yeah. **

**Eliminated: Katherine, Ryan, Rebecca.**

**"Out Of The Woods"**

**Looking at it now**  
** It all seems so simple**  
** We were lying on your couch**  
** I remember**  
** You took a Polaroid of us**  
** Then discovered (then discovered)**  
** The rest of the world was black and white**  
** But we were in screaming color**  
** And I remember thinking…**

**_[Chorus 2x:]_**  
** Are we out of the woods yet?**  
** Are we out of the woods yet?**  
** Are we out of the woods yet?**  
** Are we out of the woods?**  
** Are we in the clear yet?**  
** Are we in the clear yet?**  
** Are we in the clear yet?**  
** In the clear yet?**  
** Good**

** Are we out of the woods?**

** Looking at it now**  
** Last December (last December)**  
** We were built to fall apart**  
** Then fall back together (back together)**  
** Your necklace hanging from my neck**  
** The night we couldn't quite forget**  
** When we decided (we decided)**  
** To move the furniture so we could dance,**  
** Baby, like we stood a chance**  
** Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying**  
** And I remember thinkin'**

**_[Chorus 2x]_**

** (Are we out of the woods?!)**

** Remember when you hit the brakes too soon?**  
** Twenty stitches in the hospital room**  
** When you started cryin', baby, I did, too**  
** But when the sun came up, I was lookin' at you**  
** Remember when we couldn't take the heat**  
** I walked out and said, "I'm settin' you free,"**  
** But the monsters turned out to be just trees**  
** And when the sun came up, you were lookin' at me**  
** You were lookin' at me**  
** You were lookin' at me,**  
** I remember, oh, I remember**

**_[Chorus 4x]_ **


	5. Episode 5: Happy New Year

**Episode 5: Happy New Year**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

**Guest: "Ha-ha, sorry, but Ian and Rebecca will remain a couple, even though they are apart. I'm glad you like what Ari did to Alex, you'll see more of it happen."**

**Cally Hart: "Yes! That's perfect! I'll definitely use it. Thanks so much." **

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, our two teams competed in a relay race. Both teams lost, and we had to say goodbye to the royals, Ryan and Rebecca. Alex tried to kiss Ari, but he got a kick in the you know where..." Harper said, as a flashback was shown of Ari kicking Alex in the you know where.

"That has got to leave a mark!" Frank laughed. "Also, Alicia and Camille swapped teams." Frank said.

"Anyway, which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

Ari was crying. Sobbing. Her love was gone. And it was all because of Alex.

"Why, hello, my sweet Ari," Alex said, walking into the room.

Ari stood up, and just like last night, kicked Alex in the you know where.

"MOOOMMY!" Alex shouted louder.

"Stay away from me you big fat jerk!" Ari shouted.

"I am not a jerk!" Alex shouted back, standing up again.

"Yes...You...ARE!" Ari shouted back, kicking Alex in the you know where... again. And again... And again... And again... Finally, Alex couldn't take it anymore. He started to stand up... before Ari kicked him in the butt, and he went flying back to his room.

"Ouch..."

* * *

Every single camper gathered around to watch the New Year's Eve Special.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...

4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the episode. Happy New Year everyone.**

**To the remaining contestants The next episode will have friends, or loved ones help them with the challenge. Please describe them really well. Do it through reviews.**


	6. Episode 6: Loved Ones

**This chapter was started on Thursday, January 1st, 2015.**

**This chapter was finished on Monday, January 12th, 2015.**

**Episode 6: Loved Ones**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Lexie, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, it was a New Year's Eve Party. Once again, Alex got kicked in the you know where..." Harper said.

"Anyway, today, the loved ones get to visit the remaining contestants. How will it turn out? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

"Everyone, some loved ones will be visiting you. Give it up for Peter's Siblings, and Monty's friends. The others will arrive soon," Frank said.

A young, teenage boy walks off the dock, wearing clothes similar to Monty's only he has no sunglasses, and a black baseball cap.

"Ey' I'm Tony!" he said as he walked up to Monty and gave him a high five. He walked up to Ari, a flirty look in his eyes, which she noticed.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothin, I was distracted by your eyes," he said as another boy walked off the dock, again, similar to Monty's clothes. Just with black goggles and messy brown hair.

"Tony, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a southern accent.

"Yeah, your like, 14," she said.

Tony laughed. "I'm 15 babe, and age is just a number... Speaking of numbers can I have yours?" he asked putting his arm around her.

She then smiled and kicked him in the you know where, making everyone cringe, but Monty laughed at the boy's misfortune. He dropped to his knees and squealed. "SWEET BABE RUTH OH GOD!"

The young Texan boy laughed and lifted him off the ground as he glared at the crowd menacingly.

After that... Incident... 3 other people came off the dock, again, wearing clothes similar to Monty's except one in particular had a black fire retardant jacket with oWn printed on it, black pants, black boots, and a gas mask resembling a skull. Another had neatly combed brown hair, and yellow glasses. The final one was very strong looking and bulky. He had a buzz cut and a very menacing look on his face.

The large man the yelled at Monty. "DOES HECTOR GET TO BREAK TEENY BABY MEN NOW!?" he yelled in a booming voice.

"Not yet my pet," he said jokingly. As he said that, Khali whispered to Frank.

"In my country we have pyramids smaller than him," when he looked behind him, Hector was standing over him. He yelped.

Just as Hector was about to punch the boy, a raspy voice came in. "Hector! No!" he obeyed and walked over to the gas mask boy.

"Good... Sandvich?... He asked as the nerdy one held a sandwich in front of him.

Just as the man was about to consume it, the nerd stopped him in a German accent. "Nein! Use your words!" Hector thought for a moment and said, "Good," as Valiant gave him the Sandvich.

Everyone was shocked to see how they seemed to treat him like an animal. They looked at Monty confused.

"He's been out on the battlefield for too long... That's Valiant and Sparky," he said trying to change the subject.

Another boat arrived. 4 boys and a girl got off the boat. To everyone's surprise, the girl was the only one with the other four boys.

"Everyone, meet my siblings..." Peter said, walking forward.

"This is Emma," he began, as a girl with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes glared at the others. She was dressed in a white hoodie that said 'Peace and Love' on it in blue, blue jeans, and white and green runners.

"She's a bit of a tomboy, growing up in a family of only boys," Peter chuckled, before he got punched by his sister.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!" he shouted.

"Don't underestimate me..." she growled.

"One more thing... Today also happens to be Aaron's birthday! He's 17 today. Happy birthday Aaron!" Harper announced.

Aaron groaned.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Aaron: Great... Jasmine must have told them that I was born on New Year's Day... God, this is so embarrassing..."**

***static***

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAT TO YOU! HAPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR AARON! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone sang, and Aaron hid his face behind his hat, totally embarrassed.

"This is Johnathan, and the triplets, Romeo, Andrew, and Austin," Peter said, introducing the last of his siblings.

"Next, here are the parents of Alice," Harper said. Monty narrowed his eyes at the father of Alice, as he went up to speak with him.

"How dare you treat your daughter like scum!" Monty shouted.

"You do not talk to the emperor of Japan that way!" the emperor shouted.

The emperor pushed Monty out of the way, and slapped Alice, who crumbled to the ground, bleeding. Tears threatened to pour down her face.

"Kiki! I'm done! We are getting a divorce!" the mother, Clarissa said, throwing her ring to the emperor.

Frank called the cops, and they arrested the emperor, and he was forced onto a plane to Japan, where the police there sentenced him to death, and his brother, Yang, was the new emperor.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Why haven't you told me?" Clarissa asked, hugging her daughter.

"I have!" Alice began, sobbing, "But you never believed me!" Alice finished, wailing.

"Miss Orland?..." Samelia asked timidly, walking forward.

"Yes?" Clarissa asked.

"I... love your daughter. It's because I'm a Lesbian. If I could date her, I could help her calm down," Samelia said.

"Well, I guess, but as long as it's okay with her..." Clarissa said, turning to her daughter.

Alice nodded.

"Very well," Clarissa confirmed.

Samelia and Alice kissed.

After they parted, Samelia helped Alice up so that she could be cleaned up from the scraps.

"Ian, here comes your sister, Lilly!" Frank announced, as a tan skinned girl with almond shaped light brown eyes, wavy light brown hair, with blonde at the end, tied into a lose braid. she wore a pink sweater with white hearts, white shorts, and white ballet flats.

"Hey, big brother!" Lilly chirped.

"Hey, Lil' Lilly!" Ian said.

"Don't call me that!" Lilly shouted.

"Alicia, you're siblings are here! Alejandro, Lucia, and Sarah!" Harper announced, as the three tackled Alicia to the ground.

"Marley, you're siblings, Rachel and Colin are here!" Frank announced, as an 18 year old girl and a 14 year old boy stepped off the dock.

"Aaron, here's your cousin, Jasmine!" Harper announced, as the tall Australian girl got off the boat.

"Happy birthday, cousin!" she said.

"Oh great." Aaron groaned.

"Oh, come on Aaron, smile," Jasmine teased.

"No," Aaron snapped.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked.

"You embarrassed me... AGAIN!" Aaron snapped.

"Alex, here comes your cousin, Alejandro," Frank announced.

"Why, Alex, so good to see you again," Alejandro said, coming off the boat. He walked up to Ari.

"Hello, there, cutie," Alejandro said, winking at Ari. Ari smiled, and kicked the Latino boy in the you know where.

"Ooh." Everyone cringed.

Alejandro was in pain. "Mommy," he whimpered.

Alex laughed at his cousin's pain.

"Now, you know how I feel," Alex said.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE TIMESKIP!

* * *

Everyone enjoyed being with their loved ones, and it was a fun day.

* * *

**So, sorry for the time-skip, but I have something interesting planned for the next chapter. So, once again, sorry.**

**Today also happens to be my friend's birthday. Due to him being born in the new year, (1999), while myself (1998), he skips a year. So, he's 16.**


	7. Episode 7: The Quiz

**This chapter was started on Wednesday, January 14th, 2015**

**This chapter was finished on: Wednesday, January 28th, 2015**

**Episode 7: The Quiz**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Pairings: Ryan and Ari, Hei and Katherine, Samelia and Alice, Peter and Alicia, Special Guest and Marley, Ian and Rebecca, Jason and Camille, Daniel and Nadalina, Monty and Orchid, Special Guest and Cleo**

**Alliances**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: {Peter, Alicia, Alex}; {Daniel, Monty, Orchid, Ari, Marley, Kenji} **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: {Ian, Samelia, Alice}; {Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Jason}; {Khali, Hei, Nadalina}**

**I hope everyone likes the pairings.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, the loved ones were able to visit the remaining competitors." Harper said.

"Boy, it was fun, when Ari kicked Monty's friend Toby and Alex's cousin, Alejandro in the you-know-where..." Frank laughed.

"Anyway, today, it's a challenge. Which team will win today's challenge? Which team will lose? Find out, on this episode of Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

**With the Mischievous Monkeys...**

Peter snuck up from behind Alicia.

"AH!" she screamed, before turning around.

"PETE! Don't scare me like that!" she shouted.

"Ha-ha, sorry, babe," Peter, said winking at her. Then, his face became serious.

"Look, only call me Pete when we're alone," he said.

"I promise," Alicia responded, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Ari was crying.

"Look, I know you're upset about Ryan leaving, but I'm sure he wants you to remain strong for him," Marley said.

Ari dried her tears. "You're right. Thanks, Marley," she said.

"No problem!" Marley exclaimed.

* * *

It was time for the challenge. Frank announced that it was a quiz. So far, the score was tied at 19-19.

"Now, I'll need one representative from each team to answer the tie-breaker," Frank said.

The Arrogant Anacondas went with Jason, while The Mischievous Monkeys went with Lexie.

"Okay, here's the question: In total, how many contestants have competed in the TV series of Total Drama?" Frank asked.

"It's 55," Jason replied.

"Correct! The Arrogant Anacondas win!" Frank exclaimed.

"YEAH!" the team cheered.

"This is great, just great! I hate losing!" Peter snapped.

* * *

**Voting Confessionals**

**Peter: "One word: Lexie."**

***static***

**Ari: "Sorry, Lexie."**

***static***

**Daniel: "Monty, Orchid, Cleo, Kenji, and I formed an alliance. We are going to vote out Peter."**

***static***

**Monty: "Peter."**

***static***

**Orchid: "Peter."**

***static***

**Cleo: "Peter."**

***static***

**Kenji: "Peter."**

***static***

**Marley: "Lexie."**

***static***

**Alex: "Lexie."**

***static***

**Lexie: "I really don't want to do this, but, since it was my fault that my team lost the challenge, I'm voting for myself."**

***static***

**Alicia: "Lexie."**

***static***

**End Voting Confessionals**

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Safe are the following: Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, and Alicia," Harper said, tossing marshmallows to the safe players.

"Yes!" Ari cheered.

"Sweet," Daniel said.

"This is so exciting!" Monty exclaimed.

"Safe for another week," Cleo said smugly.

"Thank goodness," Orchid sighed.

"Wow!" Kenji exclaimed.

"YAY!" Marley cheered.

Alex chuckled.

"Yes!" Alicia cheered. She then crossed her fingers when she saw that her boyfriend was in the bottom 2.

"Lexie, you voted for yourself, so, your out of here," Harper said, tossing the last marshmallow to Peter.

Lexie stood up.

"Good luck you guys," she said.

"Thanks, Lexie," everyone but Peter said.

She was launched off.

"Ari, Marley, join our alliance," Daniel whispered.

"Deal," the two girls whispered.

* * *

"20 contestants remain! Who will be the next to go? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! Word's Revenge!" Harper and Frank announced.

* * *

**Eliminated: Katherine, Ryan, Rebecca, Lexie**

**Sorry to Lexie's creator for her elimination. Next Episode is the first aftermath special! Send your questions in for Katherine, Ryan, Rebecca and Lexie. Please do that through the reviews. **

**You also may have noticed that I've changed my penname. Now, I am known as The Beautiful Kayla Storm. This sounds nicer. I'll see you in the next update. I need at least 5 questions for each of the eliminated contestants, and a song that represents them, because there will be a new segment called: 'Let's SING!'**

**See these symbols? {} This represents the alliances.**


	8. Episode 8: TDWR Aftermath 1

**Thanks to Cally Hart and Ali6123 for sending in questions.**

**A few questions have been made up.**

**This chapter was started on Wednesday, January 28th, 2015**

**This chapter was finished on: Sunday, February 1st, 2015 **

**Episode 8: TDWR Aftermath 1**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**The Mischievous Monkeys: Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, and Alicia. **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**Alliances**

**The Mischievous Monkeys: {Peter, Alicia, Alex}; {Daniel, Monty, Orchid, Ari, Marley, Kenji} **

**The Arrogant Anacondas: {Ian, Samelia, Alice}; {Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Jason}; {Khali, Hei, Nadalina}**

* * *

The aftermath theme is playing.

"Hello! I'm Alexandra," a girl said.

"My name's Jason," a boy said.

"I'm Adam," the other boy said.

"And my name's Carrey," a girl said. She had round eyes, which were brown. Her shoulder length brown hair was tied up with a brown ribbon, and there are a few bangs right over both eyes. She wore a black knee-length shorts, a blue tank top, a black jacket and black boots.

"And we're your hosts for the Total Drama World's Revenge Aftermath Special!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"First off, we will be airing episodes of this after every four eliminations," Adam said.

"You got that right," Carrey winked at the camera.

"So, should we welcome our first guest?" Jason asked.

"Yes we should. She's an exact look-a-like of Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games, her family is related to Jennifer Lawrence, who is their second cousin, once removed, please welcome Katherine EVEROSE!" Alexandra announced.

Katherine walked in to boos.

"Wow, Kathy, seems like the audience actually hates you. Why?" Carrey asked.

"None of your business," Katherine snapped.

"Of course it's our business, we're the hosts of the aftermath special," Adam snapped.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Fine! I called Khali an Egyptian Freak. Happy now?" she snapped.

The crowd booed her.

"SHUT UP!" Katherine growled.

The crowd continued booing.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Katherine shouted, even louder, so loud, that Adam, Alexandra, Jason, and Carrey had to cover their ears. The crowd shut up.

"Wow, you seem really upset, Katherine," Adam said.

"What do you think?" Katherine snapped.

"Okay, we have a question for you. This is from Ali6123. She asks: Why do you and Peter have a rivalry?" Carrey asked.

"Well... the Vellark and Everrose family were always rivals, so, yeah," Katherine said.

"Next question! This comes from Cally Hart. She asks: Since you now seem to have lost to your sworn enemy, now how do you feel? Will the Everroses still be number one now?" Adam asked.

"DUH! of course we are still number one! We always beat them in family versus family events. They always come in last place," Katherine said smugly.

"Now, what song represents you?" Jason asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Katherine asked.

"Well, we are doing a segment called..." Adam paused.

"LET'S SING!" the entire group shouted.

"Give me the mic," Katherine demanded. A microphone was handed to her.

Music started playing.

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

The music ended. Katherine tossed the mic back to the group.

"Well, thanks, Katherine. Now, go and sit in the peanut gallery. Next up: they are from a royal family, please welcome Ryan and Rebecca!" Adam announced.

The two royals walked onto the stage with the audience cheering for them.

"OH come on! You cheer for them, but boo me?!" Katherine shouted. Tomatoes were thrown at her. She pouted before staying silent.

"So, Ryan, Rebecca, we have questions for you. They are from Cally Hart. She asks: Ryan, How are you dealing with your loss and being away from Ari? and for Rebecca: What would you say that you miss most about Ian?" Alexandra asked.

"I am dealing with my loss just fine, and I really miss Ari's cute smile, and the way she laughs," Ryan said.

"Ryan, do you have a song that represents you?" Carrey asked.

"Why yes, do you want to hear it?" Ryan asked.

"Yes!" the audience cheered, as Ryan was handed a microphone.

"Before I started to date Ari, I was dating this popular girl in the school. She was rich, and you can say that she was a spoiled brat, because she got whatever she wanted... she was even the cheerleading captain! One day, I was going to ask her to prom, but I saw her with the football team captain. She told me she only dated me for my looks, so, this song is to pour out my anger," Ryan said, before music started playing, and he began to sing. His voice was angelic.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

The music ended. Everyone cheered. Ryan handed the microphone back to the group.

"Well, I really miss Ian, a lot, and the song that represents me is Style, by Taylor Swift," Rebecca said.

"Okay then, let's hear it," Carrey said, tossing a microphone to Rebecca, as music started playing.

Midnight,  
You come and pick me up, no headlights  
Long drive,  
Could end in burning flames or paradise  
Fade into view, oh, it's been a while since I have even heard from you (heard from you)

I should just tell you to leave 'cause I  
Know exactly where it leads but I  
Watch us go 'round and 'round each time

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style.

So it goes  
He can't keep his wild eyes on the road  
Takes me home  
Lights are off, he's taking off his coat  
I say, 'I heard, oh, that you've been out and about with some other girl, some other girl.'

He says, 'What you've heard is true but I  
Can't stop thinking about you,' and I...  
I said, 'I've been there too a few times.'

'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt  
And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style

Take me home  
Just take me home, yeah.  
Just take me home  
(out of style)

You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye  
And I got that red lip classic thing that you like  
And when we go crashing down, we come back every time  
'Cause we never go out of style  
We never go out of style  
The music ended.

"Okay, go and sit next to Katherine," Jason told the twin royals, who nodded. Rebecca handed the microphone back to Carrey.

"We have one final guest everyone! Let's introduce Lexie!" Carrey announced.

Lexie smiled at the crowd.

"G'day everyone," she said.

"So, Lexie, Cally Hart has a question for you. She asks: So now what will you do, since you were eliminated early? Does it hurt?" Jason asked.

"Um, I don't know what I'm gonna do, to be honest. It does hurt, cause, now, I won't be able to save my family's zoo," she said sadly.

"Well, the producers has asked us to give you a $200 million check to save your family zoo," Carrey said, with a smile, as the giant check came out.

"Really? Oh my goodness! Thank you!" Lexie cheered.

"And, now, time for you to do your song, so, hit it!" Alexandra announced, tossing the microphone to Lexie. Music started playing, and a smiling Lexie sang.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

_[Chorus]_  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar...

The music ended.

"Thanks, Lexie. Please sit in the peanut gallery. Okay, we have one last question for you, and it's from your fellow competitor, Monty. He says: Listen mates, I joined oWn due to a certain someone picking off our countries for oil plants, and bullying. We aren't bad people, we just want vengeance. So, what do you think about us now?" Adam asked.

"Whatever," Katherine said.

"Totally okay with me," Ryan said.

"I really don't mind at all," Rebecca said.

"It's okay, we understand," Lexie said.

"Alright, thanks, you guys. Well, that's all the time we have for our show, but, don't worry, we'll be back after another four eliminations," Jason said.

"So with that being said, I'm Alexandra," Alexandra said.

"I'm Adam," Adam said.

"I'm Jason," Jason said.

"And I'm Carrey! We'll see you next time!" Carrey exclaimed, as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**So, that's that! Thanks for reading! Read and review, please, it would be great!**


	9. Episode 9: Sudden Death Elimination Pt 1

**This chapter was started on: Monday, February 2nd, 2015 **

**This chapter was finished on: Thursday, February 26th, 2015**

**Episode 9: Sudden Death Elimination Part 1**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**Finalists**

**Peter, Ari, Daniel, Monty, Cleo, Orchid, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Alicia,**** Ian, Samelia, Aaron, Antonio, Camille, Khali, Alice, Hei, Nadalina, and Jason.**

**The camper's fears**

**Alicia: Claustrophobia (completed)**

**Marley: Volcanoes (completed)**

**Ian: Stalkers (completed)**

**Camille: Moths (completed)**

**Jason: Heights (completed)**

**Orchid: Snakes (failed)**

**Cleo: Seagulls (failed)**

**Hei: Fighting a Giant Panda (completed)**

**Nadalina: Mine Fields (completed)**

**Daniel: Being buried alive (completed)**

**Kenji: Wolves (completed)**

**Khali: Being buried alive (competed) **

**Samelia: Bats (failed)**

**Ari: Drowning (completed)**

**Monty: Police (failed)**

**Peter: Romeo (completed)**

**Alex: Tigers (completed)**

**Aaron: Clowns (failed)**

**Antonio: Bugs (failed)**

**Alice: Ninjas (failed)**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, we had a quiz. The Mischievous Monkeys lost, and Lexie was sent home. What will happen next? Find out on Total! Drama! World's Revenge!" The two lovebirds shouted.**

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

Fade to episode

* * *

"Campers, you have made the merge! I know, a little early, but we are going to determine our final three!" Harper announced.

"HOW?!" all the campers shouted.

"Simple: By doing mini challenges. The people who don't complete their challenges will automatically be eliminated," Frank said, to the gasps of the campers.

* * *

**MINI CHALLENGE #1: Phobia Factor**

* * *

"For this first mini challenge, you are going to have to face your fears. We were able to get them from your application forms," Frank said.

All of the campers gasped.

"However, why don't you tell them to the viewers. It would make the ratings go up really high," Harper said, smirking.

"I'm afraid of Ninjas," Alice spoke up.

"Being buried alive," Daniel said.

"That's my fear too," Khali replied.

"Tigers," Alex said.

"Wow, that's really lame, AL," Ari said.

"DON'T CALL ME AL!" Alex roared.

"Seagulls," Cleo said.

"I'm afraid of drowning," Ari said.

"Wow, now that's really lame," Alex said.

This caused Ari to kick Alex in the you-know-where, twice.

"Mommy," Alex squeaked out, before fainting.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Mine fields," Nadalina spoke up.

"Heights, they really creep me out," Jason said, his eyes widening.

"Wolves," Kenji spoke up.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Samelia: "So now, we were told to tell the viewers our fears. I'm afraid of bats. Alicia is afraid of tight spaces, even Marley admitted that she was afraid of volcanoes. Camille went on and on about her mortal fear of moths. Orchid even said that she was afraid of snakes. Aaron said that clowns freaked him out. Hei said that fighting a giant panda freaked him out! Antonio is afraid of bugs. I don't know what Peter is afraid of..."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"So, Peter. You are the only one who hasn't told us your fear. What is it?" Harper asked.

Everyone looked at Peter, who had a freaked out look on his face.

"R-Romeo, my little brother. H-he f-f-forces me to pray to Juliet, the sister of my enemy, who he calls a goddess," Peter stutters.

Everyone but Alicia laughed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Ari burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at my boyfriend!" she shouted. No one heard her, as they continued laughing.

"I SAID, STOP LAUGHING AT MY BOYFRIEND!" she shouted louder. Everyone immediately stopped laughing. They didn't like it when Alicia was upset. They didn't like Alicia's mad side.

"Okay! Time for you to face your fears!" Frank announced.

* * *

**Marley-Volcanoes**

Marley saw a volcano.

"Marley, if you want to pass your fear, you must walk across the bridge, blindfolded," Harper said, to a shaking Marley.

"Marley! You can do it! We believe in you!" her ex-teammates shouted.

"You're right. I can do this," Marley replied. The blindfold was tied around her eyes, and she quickly ran across the bridge.

"Marley gets to stay in the game!" Frank announced. Marley took off her blindfold, and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Daniel and Khali-Being Buried Alive**

"Daniel, Khali, if you want to pass your fear, you need to stay underground for 2 minutes," Frank said. The crate holding them in was lowered to the ground. There were air-holes inside so that they could breath.

"It's okay, it's okay," Khali muttered.

"We can do this. I know we can," Daniel replied.

Two minutes passed. The crate was brought back up, and Daniel and Khali left, panting and breathing.

"Khali and Daniel are staying in the game!" Harper announced.

* * *

**Kenji-Wolves**

Kenji was shaking in fear. There was a wolf cub, and a mother wolf.

"Kenji, if you want to stay in the game, you must pet this wolf cub. That's it," Harper said.

Kenji took a deep breath. He then slowly petted the wolf cub.

"KENJI GETS TO STAY IN THE GAME!" Frank announced.

* * *

**Sorry for skipping through the rest of the fears.**

* * *

"Okay! Some of you failed your fears. Which means that we have to say goodbye to the following: Orchid, Cleo, Samelia, Monty, Aaron, Antonio and Alice," Harper said.

"The rest of you, say goodbye to them," Frank said.

It was a tearful goodbye.

"Okay, we'll have to use the boat, tomorrow will be the next mini-challenge," Harper said.

The 7 got onto the Boat of Losers and Left.

* * *

**Remaining: Ari, Daniel, Alicia, Monty, Ian, Camille, Jason, Hei, Nadalina, Peter, Alex, and Khali.**

* * *

**So, 12 remain! Yeah, I know I didn't feature much, but it's okay. Part 2 will be up soon. Sorry for the late update.**


	10. Episode 10:Sudden Death Elimination Pt 2

This** chapter was started on: Friday, February 27th, 2015 **

**This chapter was finished on: Wednesday, March 4th, 2015**

**Episode 10: Sudden Death Elimination Part 2**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**Finalists**

**Peter, Ari, Daniel, Kenji, Marley, Alex, Alicia,**** Ian, Camille, Khali, Hei, and Jason.**

*****Aftermath will be done once final three is determined!*****

**I don't owe the songs, or the characters. I only owe my OC's.**

******I'm sorry if your character isn't good at singing.******

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, we had the merge. 7 failed to complete their challenges. They were eliminated." Frank and Harper said, doing the recap.**

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

Fade to episode

* * *

**Mini Challenge #2: The Talent Show**

* * *

"Okay! This mini challenge is a talent show! All performances must be done in duets!" Frank announced.

"We have chosen your partners. Ari and Camille, Jason and Khali, Ian and Peter, Daniel and Kenji, Alex and Hei, and Alicia and Marley," Harper said, reading the pairings off a list.

The pairings got together. Alicia was a bit disappointed that she wasn't with her boyfriend, but she was sure that she could manage.

"Okay! We have also taken the liberty of choosing the songs that you would be doing. Ari and Camille, you are going to be doing For The First Time in Forever, Jason and Khali, you are going to do the song Stay With Me, by Sam Smith, Ian and Peter, you are doing the song Maps, by Maroon 5, Alex and Hei, you are doing the song Happy, by Pharrell Williams, and Alicia and Marley, you are going to do Colours of The Wind, from Pocahontas," Harper said.

"Wait, what about us?" Daniel asked.

"Well... you can join Alex and Hei," Harper told the two.

"Also, we have two special guests, who are going to help us judge," Frank said. Suddenly, two familiar teens appeared.

"RYAN!" Ari cried out, running towards him. Ryan smiled as he picked Ari up, and spun her around, before giving her a kiss. Rebecca had a really upset look on her face.

"Guys... I need to talk to Ian... alone," she said.

"Oh, okay, we'll give you your privacy," Harper said. So, the group left, leaving only Rebecca and Ian.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" Ian asked, a worried look on his face.

"Ian... I think we should break up," Rebecca said.

"Wh- What? Why?" Ian gasped, shocked.

Rebecca gave him a sad smile. "It's not your fault, nor mine. I'm afraid that the people in my kingdom would kill us. I'm not the next in line to the throne... Ryan is. I'm so sorry, Ian, but, could we remain friends?" she asked.

"Um... yeah, I would be okay with it," Ian said.

"Thanks, Ian. I really appreciate it," the princess said.

Ian went back to rejoin his partner.

* * *

**Performance time!**

**For the First Time in Forever**

**Camille: singing the voice of Anna**

**Ari: Singing the voice of Elsa**

* * *

"Okay! Time for the first performance! Here are Ari and Camille singing For The First Time in Forever, from the movie Frozen!" Harper announced.

The curtains opened.

Music started playing.

Camille: The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change!

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! _[gasp]_  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've led so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance.

Ari: Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

But it's only for today

Camille: It's only for today

Ari: It's agony to wait

Camille: It's agony to wait

Ari: Tell the guards to open up the gate

Camille: The gate

For the first time in forever

Ari: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Camille: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Ari: Be the good girl you always have to be

Camille: A chance to change my lonely world

Ari: Conceal

Camille: A chance to find true love

Ari: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Camille: I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

End Song

* * *

There was applause.

"Wow. I'm speechless," Frank said.

"You two did really amazing!" Harper exclaimed.

"Ari, has anyone told you that you had a beautiful singing voice?" Ryan asked.

"N-No," Ari meekly responded.

"Well, you do. You sang Elsa's part almost exactly like her. Good job!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Aw! Thanks babe!" Ari replied.

"Camille... Wow. All I have to say is that you sang Anna's pitch perfectly! Great job!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Camille gave a rehearsed curtsey. "Thank you, your majesty," she said.

The curtains closed.

* * *

Camille went backstage... and she saw a very shocked Jason. His mouth was open, and it was in the shape of an 'O'.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Y-Your voice. I-I didn't know you could sing like that," Jason responded.

Camille smiled. "Aw thanks."

"You know, I've always wanted to tell you something," Jason said.

"What are you going to-MMPFT!" Camille was interrupted when Jason crashed his lips onto hers. She deepened the kiss. Soon, the two parted.

"Wow. Your lips are beautiful," Jason told her.

Camille giggled.

"Hey! Jason! We have to go on!" Khali exclaimed.

"Okay, coming," Jason replied. He turned back to Camille.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Camille?" he asked.

"Yes!" Camille shouted.

"Good. I'll see you after this performance," Jason told her, running up onto the stage.

* * *

**Jason and Khali: Stay With Me by Sam Smith**

* * *

"Okay! Time for the second performance. Here are Jason and Khali singing Stay With Me, by Sam Smith," Frank announced.

The curtains opened. Music started playing.

Khali: Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Both: Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Jason: Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Both: Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

End Song

* * *

The judges gave positive feedback to the two. The curtains closed again. Next up, was Ian and Peter.

* * *

**Ian and Peter: Maps by Maroon 5**

* * *

"Okay! Here are Ian and Peter, singing Maps, by Maroon 5!" Harper announced.

The curtains opened. Music started playing.

Ian and Peter: I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest time  
Oh, I was there for you  
Oh, in your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

End Song

* * *

Once again, the judges gave positive feedback. The curtains closed, and it was time for Daniel, Kenji, Alex and Hei to sing.

* * *

**Daniel, Kenji, Alex and Hei: Happy, by Pharrell Williams**

* * *

The curtains opened. Music started playing.

Alex: It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Daniel, Kenji, Hei: {Uh}

All: Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,  
Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,  
No offense to you, don't waste your time  
Here's why

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

(Happy)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said (let me tell you now)  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
My level's too high  
Bring me down  
Can't nothing  
Bring me down  
I said

{Hey  
Go  
Uh}

(Happy) _[repeats]_  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down... my level's too high...  
Bring me down... can't nothing...  
Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)

{Hey  
C'mon}

Song Ends

* * *

Once again, the group got positive feedback. It was finally time for the last performance.

* * *

**Marley and Alicia: Colours of The Wind from Pocahontas**

* * *

"Okay! Time for our final performance! Here are Marley and Alicia performing Colours of The Wind!" Harper announced.

The curtains opened. Music started playing.

Marley: You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or ask the grinning bob cat why he grins  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Alicia: Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle of a hoop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or let the eagle tell you where he's been  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

How high does the sycamore grow  
If you cut it down then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the earth and still  
All you own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Song Ends

* * *

The judges gave positive feedback. Then, Ryan and Rebecca left.

"Okay! Will these three people step forward: Ari, Jason and Camille," Frank said.

These three stepped forward.

"Congratulations. You are our final three," Harper said. The three cheered. The losers left on a boat.

* * *

**Final Three: Ari, Jason, and Camille**

**Author's Notes: Okay! First time my OC didn't make it to the final three. I changed my mind. So, yeah, see you all in the next update!**


	11. Episode 11: Final Three and Aftermath 2

**This chapter was started on: Thursday, March 5th, 2015**

**This chapter was finished on: Friday, March 13th, 2015**

**Episode 11: Final Three/Aftermath**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**Final Three**

**Jason, Camille and Ari**

**I don't owe the songs, or the characters. I only owe my OC's.**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, our final twelve competed in a talent show. Daniel and Kenji had to do their performance with Alex and Hei. In the end, our final three were determined: Ari The Sweetheart, Jason the Emo and Camille The Energetic Dane. Only two out of these three will make it to the final two. Who will they be?" Harper asked.**

**"Also, in this episode, we will be checking with our aftermath hosts, and have them chat with the eliminated contestants, " Frank said.**

**"All right here, on Total! Drama! World's REVENGE!" Harper cheered.**

**"Okay, now that was written in the script, right?" Frank asked his girlfriend.**

**"Yes," Harper responded.**

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

Fade to episode

* * *

Ari, Jason and Camille met up with each other.

"So... Final Three. This is pretty amazing," Ari said to her two fellow competitors.

"I know. The competition is getting tougher," Camille said.

"Oh! Camille! You and Jason really make a cute couple," Ari said.

"Thanks, and you and Ryan are really cute together!" Camille said.

"Aw, thanks," Ari said, with a smile on her face.

"No matter how tough it is, we will be able to get through this," Jason said.

"Yeah... So, Jason, who would you pick if you won today's challenge?" Ari asked.

"Camille," Jason responded.

"Oh, I would pick you if I won," Camille told him. The two kissed.

"What about you Ari?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it," Ari told the two.

Just as Jason was about to respond to Ari, the loudspeaker turned on.

"Campers! It's time for the challenge!" Frank announced. The three left to go and see Frank and Harper.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We are live during this episode, so thank you for joining us! I'm Adam," the red-haired boy said.

"G'day, I'm Carrey," Carrey said, winking at the camera.

"I'm Alexandra!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"And I'm Jason," Jason said.

"Today, our question for the eliminated contestants is this: Out of the final three, who do you think will win?" Adam asked.

It was a mixed response. The screen on top showed that 12 voted for Ari, 10 for Jason, and 2 for Camille.

"Okay, before we go back to Frank, Harper, and the challenge, here is Alicia, singing Blown Away, by Carrie Underwood," Alexandra said.

Alicia came out, wearing a black sleeveless dress with red ruffles for the layers of the skirt, black heels, and her necklace. She had a microphone in her hand.

Music started to play.

Alicia: Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

Alicia smiled as the crowd cheered. "Thank you, everyone," she said.

* * *

"And let us thank our aftermath co-hosts," Harper announced, as the camera faded back to them.

"Now, here comes our final three!" Frank announced, as Jason, Camille and Ari arrived.

"Another quiz?! Didn't we already have one?" Ari asked.

"Yeah, but we wanted to test your knowledge again," Harper said.

"Oh," Ari said.

* * *

**Time skip brought to you by a random act of kindness. Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Okay! The scores are tied right now. Ari, Jason and Camille are all tied at 29 points. The person who gets this last question correct will win immunity, and a spot in the final two! The question is this: If Rob Ford was the mayor of Toronto, from 2010 to 2014, then who is the mayor from 2014 to 2018?" Harper asked.

There was a pause, before...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Before Ari pressed her buzzer.

"Okay, I've heard it on the news in Italy, so... the present mayor of Toronto is John Tory?" she said.

There was a dramatic pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You are correct!" Frank announced.

Ari squealed with delight. She had made it to the final 2!

"Congratulations, Ari. Now, you must make a decision. Will you take Jason, or Camille to the finale?" Harper asked.

"Um... Can I think about it?" Ari asked.

"Sorry, you need to make your decision now," Frank said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Ari: "Okay, Frank and Harper are really mean! I don't know who to pick!"**

***static***

**Jason: "I am really nervous. I need to win this, for my twin brother."**

***static***

**Camille: "This is nerve-wracking!"**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

"Okay, Ari. Who do you want to take with you to the finale?" Harper asked.

Ari sighed. She looked between Jason and Camille.

"Both of you are really nice. However, Camille, I'm sorry, but I'm taking Jason with me to the finale," she said.

"Oh, okay," Camille said. She then kissed Jason, and left.

"Alright!" Harper said. The now final two left and Harper and Frank ended off the episode.

* * *

**So... I know I did tell JaceTheHedgehog that his character would make it to the final three, but I changed my mind, and now, he's in the final two. So, I'm gonna have two endings: The original, and the alternate. You guys can choose once you've read that chapter. After the finale, there will be one more chapter: And that will be what will happen in the future.**

**Final Two: Ari, Jason.**


	12. Episode 12: Final Two Time

*****Hey guys, so before I start this chapter, I want to tell you something. On Monday, March 2nd, 2015, I got the worst news of my life: My best friend passed away. She died on Saturday, February 28th, 2015. I was in complete shock. Now, I know, this might trouble you, but she went to my school, and only graduated the year before, in June 2014. The reason why was because she was in the Functional Life Skills Program, for students with Special Needs. The students in the program get to graduate when they are 21. So... yeah. I went to her visitation not too long ago. I broke down into many tears. So, yeah, that's all I have to say. Just please, pray for my friend and her family.*****

******Now this is beautiful. This is also on my profile, so you can copy and paste it onto your own profile.******

* * *

It was a quiet that day, the guns and the mortars, and land mines for some reason hadn't been heard.

The young soldier knew it was Sunday, the holiest day of the week.

As he was sitting there, he got out an old deck of cards and laid them out across his bunk.

Just then an army sergeant came in and said, 'Why aren't you with the rest of the platoon?'

The soldier replied, 'I thought I would stay behind and spend some time with the **Lord**.'

The sergeant said, 'Looks to me like you're going to play cards.'

The soldier said, 'No, sir. You see, since we are not allowed to have **Bibles** or other spiritual books in this country,

I've decided to talk to the Lord by studying this deck of cards.'

The sergeant asked in disbelief, 'How will you do that?'

'You see the **Ace**, Sergeant? It reminds me that there is only **one God**.

The **Two** represents the two parts of the Bible, **Old and New Testaments**

The **Three** represents the **Father, Son,** and **the Holy Ghost**.

The **Four** stands for the Four Gospels: **Matthew, Mark, Luke and John** .

The **Five **is for the five virgins, there were ten, but only five of them were **glorified**.

The **Six** is for the six **days **it took God to **create** the Heavens and Earth.

The **Seven** is for **the day God rested** after making His Creation.

The** Eight** is for the family of Noah and his wife, their three sons and their wives - the **eight people God spared from the flood** that destroyed the Earth.

The **Nine **is for the lepers that **Jesus cleansed of leprosy.** He cleansed ten, but nine never thanked Him.

The **Ten** represents the **Ten Commandments** that God handed down to Moses on tablets made of stone.

The **Jack** is a reminder of **Satan,** one of God's first angels, but he got kicked out of heaven for his sly and wicked ways and is now the joker of eternal hell.

The **Queen **stands for the **Virgin Mary**.

The **King **stands for **Jesus**, for he is **the King of all kings**.

When I count the dots on all the cards, I come up with **365 total**, one for every day of the year.

There are a total of **52 cards in a deck**; each is a week - 52 weeks in a year.

The **four suits** represent the **four seasons**: Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter.

Each suit has **thirteen cards** \- there are exactly thirteen weeks in a quarter.

So when I want to talk to God and thank Him, I just pull out this **old deck of cards** and they remind me of **all that I have to be thankful for**.'  
The sergeant just stood there. After a minute, with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart, he said, 'Soldier, can I borrow that deck of cards?'

Please let this be a reminder and take time to pray for all of our soldiers who are being sent away, putting their lives on the line fighting for US.

Prayer for the Military.

Please keep the wheel rolling. It will only take a few seconds of your time, but it'll be worth it to read on...

Lord, hold our troops in your **loving hands**.

Protect them.

Amen.

* * *

**This chapter was started on: Friday, March 13th, 2015**

**This chapter was finished on: The same day! Whoo-hoo! **

**Episode 12: Final Two Time**

**I don't owe Total Drama. **

**Final Two**

**Jason VS Ari**

**I don't owe the songs, or the characters. I only owe my OC's.**

**Yeah, Adam and Cleo are in a friend relationship. Deal with it. Okay?**

* * *

**"Last time on Total Drama World's Revenge, our final three competed in a jaw-breaking quiz," Frank began.**

**"The three were tied, until Ari managed to answer the tie-breaker question and win the challenge, earning her a spot in the final two," Harper continued.**

**"However, when asked that if she could decide, we said no," Frank continued, an evil smirk on his face.**

**"So, she picked Jason. Now, this sing-off will be epic!" Harper exclaimed.**

**"The producers wanted us to do a sing-off for the final challenge, no matter what," Frank said, a dark look on his face.**

**"Anyway, who will win it all? Will it be Ari the Sweetheart?" Harper asked.**

**"Or Jason, the Emo?" Frank asked.**

**"Find out, in the dramatic conclusion to... TOTAL! DRAMA! WORLD'S REVENGE!" the two lovebirds shouted.**

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!_  
_I wanna be, wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

Fade to episode

* * *

Ari woke up. She couldn't believe it. She was in the final two, of Total Drama World's Revenge. It had been a whirlwind for her... getting a boyfriend, in fact. She wished that Ryan would be there, to cheer her on. She then saw a note, saying that she had to come, wearing her formal wear. So, she put on a mint green dress with three fourth sleeves and lace collar, and her green ballerina flats. She walked out of her room, to see Jason, who was wearing his formal wear, which was a black suit and white shirt, purple tie and black pants with dress shoes.

"Hey, Ari," Jason said.

"Hello, Jason," Ari replied back.

"Well, we should go," Jason said. Ari nodded, and followed Jason.

Suddenly, the two were met with cheers, and hugs.

After the hugs and cheers died down, both Jason and Ari were shocked to see the rest of the competitors, who have been eliminated. Katherine, Peter, Camille, Alex, Alicia, Aaron, Lexie, Ryan (to Ari's delight), Rebecca, Ian, Marley, Daniel, Samelia, Khali, Cleo, Alice, Kenji, Monty, Nadalina, Orchid and Hei. Then, they saw the aftermath hosts. Ari was shocked when she saw that Cleo ran up to the red-haired boy and gave him a hug.

"Cleo? You're dating Adam?" Ari asked.

"Well, actually we're in a friend relationship. A relationship just as friends. His girlfriend doesn't mind," Cleo said.

"Oh... I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Ari said.

Adam smiled and took out his phone. He then showed Ari a photo of a 15-year old red-haired girl, with green eyes. Her red hair was tied into two braids. She wore a white dress, with black music notes at the bottom, and white ballerina flats.

"That's my girlfriend, Ashley Spencer. She's a pianist. She has gotten many subscribers on YouTube," Adam explained.

"Oh, wow! That's amazing!" Ari exclaimed.

"Yo! Adam! Frank and Harper want us to host the sing-off!" Carrey called out.

"Okay, I'm coming," Adam said. He gave Cleo another friendly hug, and left.

Ari went on stage, because an intern told her too. Looking closely at the intern, she saw that it was Dakota Milton!

"Dakota? What are you doing here?" Ari asked.

"My daddy forced me to work as an intern. He said that if I didn't, I would be grounded for life!" Dakota scowled. Another intern stood next to her. It was Sam.

"Hey, Ari, just wanted to wish you good luck in the finale," he said.

"Thanks, Sam," Ari replied. She gave a fist-bump to him, to which he returned.

"Oh, and one thing: You and Ryan make an adorable couple," Dakota said.

"Really?" Ari asked.

"Yes!" Dakota shouted.

"Dakota, the show's starting," Sam told her.

"Okay." She turned to Ari. "See you later," she said.

"Yeah, bye," Ari said, waving. The two interns went backstage.

* * *

**It's time for the show to begin! Who's excited? Well, I know I am!**

* * *

Fancy music began playing, as the four aftermath hosts came out, to the cheers of the large crowd, which consisted of the families and friends of all the contestants who participated in Total Drama World's Revenge.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Total Drama World's Revenge Finale!" Alexandra's voice boomed through the microphone.

"First off, once the show is over, Frank and Harper, the hosts of the show, will come up on stage to announce the winner of the season," Jason Y explained.

"So, let's get right to it, by introducing the final two!" Adam shouted.

"Let's welcome Jason, the Emo, and Ari, the Sweetheart!" Carrey announced, with a wink to the crowd.

The crowd, (particularly, the families of Jason and Ari cheered the loudest.)

Ari looked in the crowd, and gasped, when she saw the families of Katherine and Peter. In Katherine's family, she had 1 younger brother, and 4 younger sisters. However, in Peter's family... it was the opposite. 1 girl, and 4 boys. She then saw Romeo. And, she also saw Peter sitting next to him, a worried look on his face.

"Before the show begins, pray to the goddess Juliet," she heard the whisper.

"Never," Peter whisper-snapped.

"Boys, be quiet," the mother whisper-snapped.

"Yes, mother," Romeo said in an innocent voice.

"Of course, mother," Peter whispered, still looking a bit worried.

"We will go through 4 rounds. But, first, it's time for the final two to pick their duet partner, and two more members for the group songs," Adam announced.

"So, we'll go with ladies first. Ari, who do you select?" Alexandra asked, holding the microphone to her.

"Um... I'm going with Ryan, my boyfriend, and the other two members I'm picking are: Katherine, and... Alice," Ari said.

Katherine smirked at her rival, who clenched his fists, and growled.

"Oh, Juliet," Romeo called out.

Juliet walked up to Romeo, and kicked him in the you-know-where. She got hi-fives from her siblings, and her parents.

"Jason W?" Alexandra asked.

"Camille, Peter, and Rebecca," Jason W said.

Peter smirked at this. Once he got onto the stage, he and Katherine glared at each other.

"Wow, the rivalry between Katherine and Peter is really going to bring ratings," Jason Y said, chucking.

"Okay! Let's get on with Round 1: It's a duet. So, final two, the first person who you picked will also be your duet partner!" Carrey announced, with a wink to the camera.

Jason W and Camille hugged each other, while Ari and Ryan shared a sweet kiss.

"Okay, the lyrics of the song you pick will be up on that screen," Adam began, while the camera swapped over to a screen, then swapped back to Adam, "So that you sang sing along. Basically, it's like you are singing karaoke," Adam finished.

"So, tell us, what your song will be," Carrey asked.

"Don't stop Believn'" Ari said.

"Monster," Jason said.

"Okay. First up, Ari and Ryan!" Alexandra announced.

So, the rest of Ari's group and Jason W's group went over to the sidelines, along with the hosts.

Ari and Ryan stood there, smiling at each other. The lights dimmed, and music started playing.

* * *

Ryan: Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

Ari: Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

Ryan: A singer in a smokey room

Ari: The smell of wine and cheap perfume

Both: For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

Ryan: Workin' hard to get my fill

Ari: Everybody wants a thrill

Ryan: Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Both: Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night

An instrumental interlude was playing. The crowd was up on their feet now.

Both: Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

With that, the song ended. The crowd roared with applause.

"Next up, Jason W and Camille!" Jason Y announced.

Jason W and Camille walked up onto the stage.

* * *

**(Yeah guys, so after this song, I'm going to tell what songs were sung in the next three rounds, and who sang them, because I know you really want to know who the winner is. I'll shut up now, and get back to the story.)**

* * *

Music started playing.

Camille: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Jason W: I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet  
It was like winning a used mink  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I'm

Camille: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

Jason W: Now, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me  
To seize the moment and don't squander it  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders.  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders.)  
Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo  
I think it went wandering off down yonder  
And stumbled on 'ta Jeff VanVonderen  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD's conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

Camille: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

Jason W: Call me crazy but I have this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MC's, blood get spilled and I'll  
Take you back to the days that I'd get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played him  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels it and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the

Camille: I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

With that, the music ended.

* * *

**(Alright. In Round Two, it was a solo song. Jason sang All of Me, while Ari sang Style, by Taylor Swift. In Round Three: It was a group song. Jason's group: Monster Rockers, sang You Don't Know You're Beautiful, while Ari's group, Fashion Rules, sang Let it Go *The Demi Lovato Version*. In the final round, Both groups had to sing. The song was Happy.)**

* * *

"Okay, it's time for Frank and Harper to announce the winner," Alexandra said. The two hosts got onto the stage, while the aftermath hosts went backstage. Ari's group remained with her, while Jason's group remained with him. A microphone was handed to both Frank and Harper.

"Okay. We have made our decision. The winner, of Total Drama, World's Revenge, is..." Frank began, going into the long pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"ARI!" Harper announced. Ari stood there, in shock, as her group hugged her. She then burst into tears of joy, as a 50 million check, (in euros) was handed to her.

"Congratulations, Ari, you are the winner of Total Drama World's Revenge!" Frank told her.

"O-Oh my goodness! Thank you everyone!" Ari sobbed.

Suddenly, Ryan stepped forward.

"Ari, do you promise that we'll be together forever?" he asked.

"Yes!" Ari squealed.

Ryan smiled, as he placed a silver, promise ring onto her ring finger.

"And with that, we conclude the season. We hope that we'll be hosting the next season of Total Drama! Bye!" Harper waved.

* * *

**Alternate Ending**

* * *

"Okay. We have made our decision. The winner, of Total Drama, World's Revenge, is..." Frank began, going into the long pause.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"JASON W!" Harper announced.

"YES! YES! I DID IT! I WON!" Jason cheered, as he was tackled by his girlfriend, Camille tackled him to the ground.

A check was handed to Jason, 50 million in Danish krones.

Suddenly, Ryan stepped forward.

"Ari, do you promise that we'll be together forever?" he asked.

"Yes!" Ari squealed.

Ryan smiled, as he placed a silver, promise ring onto her ring finger.

"And with that, we conclude the season. We hope that we'll be hosting the next season of Total Drama! Bye!" Harper waved.

* * *

**And with that, the season is over! Thanks so much for tuning in! Bye!**

**Winner: You decide**

**Runner-Up: You decide**


	13. TDWR: Into The Future

**Total Drama World's Revenge: In the Future**

**I don't owe the contestants. I only owe my OC's.**

**This idea came from a guest reviewer, Cally Hart, so thank you for the idea.**

* * *

This chapter right here will talk about the future of the contestants. Now this shall be an interesting chapter...

Ari and Ryan: Ryan took Ari to his home in England, where she lived with him, they still remained dating. One day, Ryan got together his best pals from the British boy band, One Direction, and asked them to help him propose to Ari. Ari was taken to their studio, where the boys distracted her, by talking with her, asking how it felt in England (stuff like that), until Ryan arrived, and the boys smiled and stood up.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ari asked.

The boys continued to smile, and pointed to Ryan, who got down on one knee. Ari screamed yes on the spot, and right after the marriage, she and Ryan became the king and queen of the kingdom of Rosedale, with Rebecca, and her hubby, Prince Jason of Mannex, the co-rulers, meaning that they would rule the kingdom in the place of Ryan and Ari... Ari and Ryan currently have 4 children: 2 daughters and two sons, all quadruplets. Paige and Paul are twins to each other, the same goes for George and Giselle... Paul is dating the daughter of DJ and Katie, Sienna, Giselle is dating Vinny, and Paige is dating Dax. The three are non-royal, which is okay. George is the only one who is single at the moment... he hopes to find his true love soon.

* * *

Marley and Ian: After Carl broke up with her, he revealed that he was actually the son of Dave and Sky, and changed his appearance. He told Marley that it was for the best... then, she met Ian. They soon fell in love, and got married, they are expecting a pair of twins (a boy and a girl) in 9 months.

* * *

Rebecca: After her break-up with Ian, she met Prince Jason of Mannex, and they got married, but became the co-rulers of the kingdom of Rosedale. They have two children, Shawn and Jasmine. They are expecting a third child soon.

* * *

Cleo: Cleo continued her friendship with Adam, and soon became friends with his girlfriend, Ashley. She helped Ashley with her music, and was chosen to be Ashley's maid of honor at her wedding. She soon dated the chef, John Young, who stayed by her side for their entire time of dating, and now, she's currently married. She is expecting her first child (a daughter) in 4 months.

* * *

Lexie: Lexie married a male named Dakota, who was also from Australia. They have a daughter named Roxanne, and still run the family zoo.

* * *

Kenji: Kenji still remained single, throughout the rest of his life. He became the best video game designer. However, he did adopted four children: a pair of quadruplets, two boys named Eric and Jack, and the name of the girls are named Elena and Jamie.

* * *

Hei and Katherine: Hei and Katherine got married, and have 6 children, 3 girls and 3 boys.

* * *

Peter and Alicia: The two got married and have 2 children. A boy and a girl. They also adopted 4 children: one from Italy, one from France, one from China, and one from England.

* * *

Jason and Camille: When the time came to propose, he married Camille, he was able to get a very special royal wedding, performed by the king and queen of Rosedale, Ryan and Ari! Camille was really happy about it. They are currently the parents to a son, Jason Junior, and are expecting a little daughter soon.

* * *

Alex: Alex married his girlfriend, Tamara. They have four children: Alejandro, Jose, Alex Junior, and Raquel.

* * *

Aaron: Aaron went on to marry his girlfriend, Isabella Hart. They currently have a daughter, named Gwen.

* * *

Daniel: Daniel moved to Paris, France, and was seduced by this creepy girl, named Jacqueline Frost Flower, and she forced him to have children with her. Once he did that, he put a restraining order on her, and she was locked up in jail for life. Her mother wasn't the lawyer at her court case... so Daniel got full custody of the children he had with her... they were a pair of twin girls... Daniel named the twin girls, for he filed the restraining order as soon as the twins were born... so, he named them Sofia and Danielle. He moved back to Brazil, where he met a girl named India... who was named after the country she was actually born in... they got married, and Danielle and Sofia love their new stepmother, for she treated them like she was their real mother, even though she wasn't.

* * *

Samelia and Alice: Samelia and Alice continued dating, after Alice moved to Canada. Samelia decided to move there too. The two were at a concert, and Alice didn't know that she was actually going to be surprised... after the band finished their hit single, they invited Alice and Samelia onto the stage, where she proposed to Alice, onstage. Alice said yes. They have adopted 10 children, and they both work in a choir. They have even started their own children's choir. The parents who had their children in the choir didn't mind that two women who were married ran the children's choir... they accepted it.

* * *

Khali: Khali still remained single. He adopted a child. A son. His name was Dave. Khali trained Dave to be just like him.

* * *

Monty and Orchid: Monty and Orchid got married. They had a large wedding, with family and friends. They are currently expecting a child soon, but want to wait for the child to be born to find out it's gender.

* * *

Nadalina: Nadalina soon married this Russian guy. He's really sweet and kind to her. They have one daughter.

* * *

And finally, Antonio: He married his girlfriend, Caterina, and they currently have eight, yes, you heard me, eight children.

* * *

**And with that, the story is concluded! Good-bye!**

**~The Beautiful Kayla Storm~**


	14. One-shot 1

**Hey guys, The Beautiful Kayla Storm here. Even though the actual story is over, I've decided to do a series of one-shots of the 24 contestants... and the hosts... and the aftermath hosts. So, leave a review telling me what you want, and I'll do it.**

**Time for a series of one-shots. This one comes from Bronzonglover52. Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

**One-shot #1: How the proposal of Monty and Orchid went down**

* * *

Monty and Orchid were in the oWn facility. Orchid was in Monty's lap and they were kissing. Monty broke the kiss and picked her up off his lap.

"Monty? What's wrong?" asked Orchid nervously.

Monty then turned the other direction and screamed, "TONY! GET IN HERE!" Almost in a flash, the baseball fan ran into the room, carrying a little present in his hands.

"You didn't have to yell Y'know." said Tony as he gave Monty the box and he opened it, smiling. Orchid looked at the present suspiciously, but was smiling. Monty got on one knee and took a little black box out of it. Orchid looked ecstatic and covered her mouth with her hands. Monty opened the box, revealing a ruby ring, with silver accents and the ruby was shaped into a heart. Orchid started to tear up.

"Orchid... Ever since we've met, you've rocked my world... At first I wasn't sure what to do, but you came into my life and turned it all upside down. I want to be with you, when I wake up in the morning, I want to see your smiling face, when I go to bed, I want to see you in bed next to me, I love, and will always love you... Will you marry me?" asked Monty, smiling as he removed his glasses. Orchid looked like she was going to explode with happiness. "Y-Yes! Yes I will marry you Monty!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. He slipped the ring on her finger and she was crying tears of joy... And so was Tony...

"Tony? Are you crying?" snickered Monty.

"Wha-NO!" sniffles the boy. "I just got... Something in my goddamn eye..."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's short, but keep on requesting more in the reviews! See you soon!**

**I've been thinking of doing a remake of Total Drama Island with 22 of my own characters. It will be fun! I'll let you know when it's posted.**


	15. One-shots 2-3

**Hey guys, The Beautiful Kayla Storm here. Even though the actual story is over, I've decided to do a series of one-shots of the 24 contestants... and the hosts... and the aftermath hosts. So, leave a review telling me what you want, and I'll do it.**

**I don't owe the characters. 1D only makes a cameo in Ryan and Ari's one shot.**

**Time for a series of one-shots. This one comes from Cally Hart. Hope you like it!**

**This will be two one-shots in one chapter.**

**Review Replies**

**Bronzonglover52: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it.**

**Ariana Rizzo: I'm glad you are happy.**

**Cally Hart: Of course. I'll do both requests in one chapter.**

**Guest #1: Don't worry. They will be updated soon.**

* * *

**One-shot #2: Meeting 1D, and an amazing Proposal**

* * *

Ari was living happily in England, with her boyfriend, Prince Ryan. He was very sweet and kind to her.

"We're going to a music studio," Ryan told Ari.

"Really? What for?" Ari asked.

"It's a surprise, my sweet Ari," Ryan said, smiling at her.

"Oh, Ryan," Ari giggled.

The two lovebirds arrived at the music studio.

"Wait... are we singing?" Ari asked her boyfriend.

"Yes," Ryan replied.

"But... the last time we did a duet was when we were on Total Drama World's Revenge," Ari pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side always, along with five of my friends," Ryan said, smiling, as they walked into a room. Five boys stood up, and Ari gasped.

"Ryan... You're friends with One Direction?!" Ari squealed.

"Yep," Ryan said, winking at her.

"Ryan's told us so much about you!" the five boys exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's go," Ryan said, holding Ari's hand, and taking her into the studio, where the door is closed.

Ryan and Ari put on the headphones. Ari looks at the music sheet. It's a song that she knows and loves.

_[Ari:]_ Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

_[Ryan:]_ I love crazy!

_[Ari:]_ All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

_[__Ryan__:]_  
I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
_[Ari:]_ _[giggles]_

_[Ari:]_ But with you...  
_[Ryan:]_ But with you

_[Ryan:]_ I found my place...  
_[Ari:]_ I see your face...

_[Both:]_  
And it's nothing like I've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!

_[Ari:]_ With you!  
_[Ryan:]_ With you!  
_[Ari:]_ With you!  
_[Ryan:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Ryan:]_ I mean it's crazy...  
_[Ari:]_ What?

_[Ryan:]_ We finish each other's-  
_[Ari:]_ Sandwiches!

_[Ryan:]_ That's what I was gonna say!

_[Ari:]_ I've never met someone-

_[Both:]_  
Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

_[Ryan:]_ You-  
_[Ari:]_ And I-  
_[Ryan:]_ Were-  
_[Ari:]_ Just-

_[Both:]_ Meant to be!

_[Ari:]_ Say goodbye...  
_[Ryan:]_ Say goodbye...

_[Both:]_  
To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!

_[Ari:]_ With you!  
_[Ryan:]_ With you!  
_[Ari:]_ With you!  
_[Ryan:]_ With you!

_[Both:]_ Love is an open door...

_[Ryan:]_ Can I say something crazy?  
_[Ari:]_ _[giggles]_

Ryan gets down on one knee, and opens up a box. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring.

_[Ryan:]_ Will you marry me?

Ari gasps.

_[Ari:]_ Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

Ryan smiles and slips the ring onto her ring finger. Then, they kiss. Once they part, they take the headphones off, and leave the recording studio, where the five boys from 1D were grinning.

"Congratulations, Ryan!" they all said.

"Thanks so much for helping me!" Ryan exclaimed.

"So that's what you've been hiding from me," Ari giggles.

"I wanted you to be surprised, baby," Ryan says, with a goofy grin on his face.

Ari smiles. "Well, I was surprised," she said.

"Come, let's go tell our parents," Ryan said.

"Of course," Ari said, with the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

**One-Shot #3: Of Artists and Gamers**

* * *

Marley sighed. It had been a few days after her break-up with Carl. He lied to her. When they met, he told her that he was the son of Scott and Dawn... but just a few days ago, he revealed that he was actually the son of Dave and Sky, which led to a huge argument, and they broke up. However, Marley was still able to get her art studio... because the proceeds from the charity concert in January 2014 went to her. She was very happy about it. She was able to get most of her artwork posted on the walls. Right now, she was finishing up a request of a painting of the Mario gang. The person who requested it would pick it up in the afternoon, at 2:15PM. It was now 2:00PM. Marley had just finished the request, and signed it. Now, she just had to wait 15 minutes for the requester to get to her art studio. Soon, he time became 2:15PM, and the door opened.

"Hello, I have your artwork-" Marley began, but she gasped when she looked at the male.

"IAN?!" she shouted.

"WHOA! Marley?!" an older Ian shouted, in surprise.

The two started at each other, in shock.

"Wow. You... You look really pretty," Ian said.

"Thanks," Marley said, blushing.

"Hey, what time do you finish?" Ian asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna close up for the day, why?" Marley responded.

"How about I take you out for coffee?" Ian asked.

"Sure!" Marley said. She closed up and grabbed her supplies.

"Come, let's go, and I'll pay," Ian said.

"That's sweet, thanks," Marley said.

* * *

**Okay! Here are the next two one-shots! Keep requesting in the reviews!**


	16. One-shot 4

**Hey guys, The Beautiful Kayla Storm here. Even though the actual story is over, I've decided to do a series of one-shots of the 24 contestants... and the hosts... and the aftermath hosts. So, leave a review telling me what you want, and I'll do it.**

**I don't owe the characters. **

**Time for a series of one-shots. This one comes from Ventusick10. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**One-shot 4: Daniel and the Seducer**

* * *

Daniel looked around the sights of Paris, France. It was only his first day, and he was looking for someone to show him around.

"I would love to show you around, if you can do something for me," a strong French accent said from behind Daniel.

Daniel paled, and turned around. Suddenly, he was knocked out cold.

When he woke up, he saw the same women, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm having twins!" she squealed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How did you?" Daniel managed to ask.

The girl smirked before holding up a crystal.

"Easy. I hypnotized you," the girl replied.

"Who are you?" Daniel screamed.

"I am Jacqueline FrostFlower," the girl said.

9 months later...

Jacqueline gave birth to two beautiful twin girls... and then, she was arrested.

Months later...

Jacqueline broke out of her chains, and got into a fighting position.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the judge and the jury screamed.

"ARGH!" Jacqueline cried out, running to Daniel.

Daniel smirked at this. He jumped into the air, and did a backflip, landing on the table...while Jacqueline crashed into the wall. She shook it off, and growled.

"You're dealing with a formal thief here," Daniel said.

Jacqueline growled again, and ran to Daniel, who blocked it. The two began to fight... like secret agents. Daniel dodged every attack from Jacqueline. He then tripped her, and she went flying in the air, then, she was punched in the stomach, knocking her out. When she was knocked out, she had spirals in her eyes. The police arrested her.

The judge shakily stood up. "All those in favor for Miss FrostFlower getting a life sentence with no parole ever, say I," he said.

"I!" the entire jury said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jacqueline shouted. Tape was put onto her mouth, as she was dragged away.

* * *

**6 years later...**

Daniel was in the park, with his twin daughters, Danielle and Sofia. Suddenly, a girl stepped forward. She was about a year younger than him.

"Here we go again," Daniel said, before passing out.

* * *

**Well! Two updates in one day! That's amazing!**


	17. One-shot 5

**Hey guys, The Beautiful Kayla Storm here. Even though the actual story is over, I've decided to do a series of one-shots of the 24 contestants... and the hosts... and the aftermath hosts. So, leave a review telling me what you want, and I'll do it.**

**I don't owe the characters. **

**Time for a series of one-shots. This one comes from Ali6123. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**One-shot #5: Rivalries **

"We think that the Vellark Family are up to no good at the wedding," began Mr. Everrose, "You must stop them."

"Yes, father ," Katherine said.

"Do we have to?" Mark asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. She knew that her brother had a crush on the tomboy, Emma Vellark.

"Of course we do, Mark-Anthony!" Katherine shouted, which made the boy cringe at the use of his full name.

"It's Mark," he growled.

"Team, quiet down, and get ready," Mr. Everrose demanded.

The six teenagers changed into their jumpsuits. Katherine's was red, Mark's was a royal blue, Iris's was green, Juliet's was pink, Elsa's was purple, and Anna's was yellow. After getting their gadgets, they zoomed off, to stop the Vellark family.

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*

That was the way the six members of the Everrose family crashed into the ballroom, where Peter's wedding was being held. The six members of the Vellark family got into a fighting position, and it was a draw.

Mr. and Mrs. Everrose stepped forward.

"We are going to end this rivalry," Mrs. Everrose said.

"Yeah, I suppose we should," Mr. Vellark replied.

All was well...

* * *

**Okay, please send more requests in the reviews!**


	18. One-shot 6

**Here is the new selection.**

**A) Aaron, The Australian and his girlfriend, Isabella Hart**

**B) Jason and Camille: Visiting Ari, Ryan, Rebecca and Prince Jason (hint, hint.)**

**C) How Kenji adopted his four children Elena, Jack, Eric and Jamie.**

* * *

**Ari and Ryan's Wedding**

**Requested by Ali6132**

* * *

Ari was in a room with some servants. Her hair was done up really nicely.

"Miss Ari, you are going to look very beautiful," a servant said, tying a bow around the dress.

"Thank you," Ari replied, smiling. As soon as the servants were finished, Ari twirled around. Her hair was done in a braid, with multiple flowers in it. A decorative flower was in the hair instead of a veil. Her white dress was long and beautiful, as pretty glass slippers were on her feet.

"Ari! You look amazing!" Diazo exclaimed.

"Thanks, Diazo!" Ari exclaimed.

"The wedding is about to begin. You don't mind if the public comes?" Another servant, this time male, asked.

"No, not at all," Ari replied. Her father smiled as he took her hand.

"Ready?" her father asked.

Ari nodded.

Ryan's jaw dropped as Ari walked down the aisle. Soon, she became Ryan's wife, and the queen as well.

* * *

**Hope you like it Ali6132. Sorry if it's short.**


	19. One-shot 7 (The Last One)

**Okay guys... this will be the last one-shot for this story. So, looks like you guys want One-shot B. So, here we go. Hope you like it. Sorry if it is short.**

* * *

Jason had a special surprise for his girlfriend, Camille. They were going to go to England, to see Ryan, Ari, Rebecca and her new hubby, Prince Jason of Mannex. As it was, Camille was very exited.

* * *

On the plane, Camille kept talking about how excited she was to see Ryan, Ari and Rebecca again.

* * *

Once they arrived to England, they were taken to the castle, where they had tea with Ryan, Ari, Rebecca and Prince Jason of Mannex. Jason also secretly planned to propose to Camille on their last day, so, when she was not in the room, he talked with Ryan, Ari, Rebecca and Prince Jason of Mannex, about his plan. They agreed to help him.

* * *

On the last day of their trip to England, Camille was saying goodbye to Ari, Ryan, Rebecca and Prince Jason of Mannex, when her boyfriend, Jason came in with a suit.

"Jason... what's going on?" Camille asked.

Jason smiled as he got on one knee. Camille gasped.

"Camille... will you marry me?" Jason asked.

"YES!" Camille shouted.

Jason smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

**And with that, this concludes the one-shots! Thank you so much for reading this story!**


End file.
